Bronze Fox Rewritten (Canceled)
by Rook-385
Summary: A few months after the incident in Siberia, Tony Stark meets a man by the name of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris. With orders from Ross, Tony is sent off to Paris to help André recruit a group of heroes to sign the accords. Unknowingly joining the battle between Hawkmoth and the Miraculous Team. What will happen? Who will die? Am I lying to you guys? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story takes place after Captain America Civil War!**_

 _ **This chapter has spoilers for the Sandboy episodes, if you don't want to read that portion of the chapter it is labeled: ~~~~~ is the signal that the sandboy portion is about to begin. Have fun and happy reading!**_

Chapter 1: An Adventure begins

"Come on!" A man yelled, almost immediately throwing a nearby disc of metal in frustration, silently cursing himself for throwing what he did. With a long sigh, the man took a step back from his work. Taking a breath in he smelt the smoke and molten metal. He noticed the dark marks sparks left of metal, he saw the molten metal, now fused to the table.

Wiping the sweat from his brow his gaze moved to what was behind him. A small almost microscopic spherical object, a nearby label giving it the name Nanotech. Looking down at the console the man began to type on the display and move the picture into a trash icon.

"Friday." The man called out, grabbing an empty mug.

"Yes boss?" The automated Irish voice responded.

"I haven't gotten any messages from anyone important have I?" The man asked, knowing full well he has.

"You missed on call from a slightly miffed Secretary Ross." The Irish voice answered.

"Did he leave a message?" Tony joked.

"About five minutes ago." Friday answered.

"Play it." Tony requested, settling against a nearby wall. Receiving a small chirp from Friday when she brought the message up for Tony to view.

"Tony! You can't keep refusing my calls, your little projects don't outweigh the rest of the world." Tony scoffed at that, he made these suits to defeat people who threatened the Earth, not to have fun. "I need to see you immediately, I have a new the Panel Has a new mission for the Avengers."

He sighed, "Alright Friday, you know the drill. Get Vision and Rhodey informed, tell them that we'll meet Ross in the Avengers compound."

Receiving confirmation from the Irish A.I. Tony entered the elevator, pressing the ground floor botton he braced himself for the inevitable.

The plump figure of André Bourgeois paced back and forth, occasionally gazing out the window, checking for any sign of a quinjet, fancy car, or Iron-Man armor. Relaxing his nerves with a deep breath began to pace once again, cycle repeating.

The early morning fog had held through till the afternoon, coating all of Avengers compound in a thin damp layer coating the building, jets, jeeps, and other vehicles.

"Calm down André, I just got word the Stark and his allies are on their way." Ross informed, taking a sip of the nearby coffee mug. "They should be here any minute."

"I'm just intimidated, people like Stark… tend to be a bit reckless." André replied hastily, grabbing a mig from the nearby table he quickly crossed the room toward the coffee maker, "No regard for civilians." He set down the mug. "When the smoke clears, gone!" He pressed a button, starting the coffee making process.

"Don't get me wrong I'm grateful to the man." He looked over his shoulder toward Ross, "The Avengers have saved earth many times, my only issue is how they just leave a path of destruction." Turning away from the brewer André took a sip of the newly made coffee.

"That's the whole reason why the Accords were created." The secretary whispered to himself, slightly annoyed by the mans endless ramblings.

The creak of a nearby door revealed three men, the tall skinny form of Tony Stark, the shorter form of James Rhodes, and the floating form of Vision. All three make their way into the room, Tony and Rhodey making their way to the coffee machine, vision however, engaged in conversation with André Bourgeois.

"Good morning Mayor Bourgeois, how is Paris doing?" Vision asked, shaking the man's hand.

"Not too bad Mr. Vision." The man responded, taking another sip of his coffee, "My only problem is the constant attacks from Hawkmoth." The man took a breath, "thankfully they haven't gotten too violent."

"What about the incident with Syren?" Rhodey asked, looking over his shoulder, gazing at the mayor.

"We had a few deaths," the mayor admitted, "but that was before Ladybug and Chat Noir intervened!" The mayor protested.

"But what if they hadn't succeeded?" Rhodey questioned, "You would have a flooded city and more than a few deaths."

"You don't know that!" The mayor adamantly protested.

"Your right, I don't know that." Rhodey responded, filly turning away from the coffee machine and towards the mayor, "All i'm trying to tell you, Mr. Bourgeois, is that if they had failed your city would have become a new lake."

"I bet that the two heroes were happy for a swim though." Tony interjected, attempting the warm the falling tampiture of the room.

"I'm sure they did." They mayor agreed, turned on his heel, and made his way toward the conference table that played in the center of the room.

"Gentlemen we aren't here to debate hypothetical situations." The monotone voice of Secretary Ross greeted, "We are here to map out a possible agreement between the heroes known as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the U.N. Panel." Ross quickly informed.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "then why are we here?" His gaze went from his coffee to Ross, "We're not part of the panel."

"I know that Stark." Ross clicked, "What I need you to do is accompany on his way back to Paris, track down Ladybug and Chat Noir, and make them sign the Accords." The Secretary explained, finishing with a noisy slurp of his coffee.

"When will we be leaving?" Tony questioned, seating himself down in the uncomfortable conference chairs.

"You and André will be leaving in about thirty minutes." Ross informed, checking his watch lazily.

"What about Rhodey, isn't this why he is with us?" Tony asked with a confused tone in his voce, slightly tilting his head.

"No, Rhodey and I have other news to talk about." Ross informed, taking a quick sip of his now lukewarm coffee before continuing, "Get your things ready Tony, you'll be staying in Paris for a few days."

With a quick glare in Ross' direction Tony made his way toward his old room in the Avengers compound. After the breakup Tony had moved back to Stark Tower, it just had what Avengers compound has lacked of late, warmth. After the split the compound felt cold with the memories of lost friends, and broken trust. Tony had been and was willing to let it collect dust and move back into stark tower. Shaking away those thoughts he grabbed the few belongings he had inside the room and placed them inside his briefcase.

Making his way into the hallway, he was met by the plump form of Mayor Bourgeois. A few branches of small talk were exchanged as the two men boarded a private jet built by stark industries, and began their long trek to Paris, France.

Meanwhile in the darkened city of Paris many were sleeping, dreaming of their goals, romance and friendships. One girl in particular dreamt of a house with a blonde, kids running around making a ruckus, and a cat- no, scratch that a hamster chasing after them inside the confines of a pink hamster ball.

Suddenly Marinette found herself staring at her roof, wide awake. Heavy footsteps echoing throughout the quiet room.

"Marinette?" A crazed voice rang out, seemingly searching for the young hero.

Marinette quickly recalled the Tikki had left for Master Fu's place not to long ago, "Tikki is that you? Are you back already?" She asked, silently hoping she was right.

A pair of hands brought themselves into view, grabbing at the metal railing of the girls bed, "Marinette?" The voice rang out again, no longer searching, it had more of a wanting tone.

"Tikki?" Marinette tried again, already knowing that it couldn't be the friendly Kawami.

"Marinette!" The crazed voice yelled, pulling itself up from the railing. Adrien's face stared at Marinette, eyes crazed head twitching, "Marinette, can I tell you a secret." Adrien asked, head twitching to the side, "there's a girl i'm in love with and her name is Chloé!" The boy confessed, crawling closer to Marinette.

With a shriek, Marinette grabbed the covers and threw them over the nightmarish Adrien, quickly making her way out the trap door and to her terrace.

"What type of nightmare is this?" The girl questioned, backing toward the railing. Hearing screams behind her Marinette turned her body, bewildered at the sight before her. She Saw somebody running away from a T-Rex another from a giant spider.

Suddenly a new voice boomed, "The sandboy just checked in! Now nightmares can begin!" The cold voice sang.

Quickly finding the source, Marinette realized three things all at once. First, she didn't have Tikki with her, so she couldn't transform into Ladybug. Second the Akuma was infecting all of Paris, so there was a chance that Chat Noir wouldn't be able to make it to her. At last but certainly not least, Nightmare Adrien was going to give her nightmares when this is all over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

The night had gone from bad to worse, first a nightmare of being caged up like an animal, and now he was fighting against a fake ladybug while his ladybug was out of commission with no powers. Effectively making the fight two on one defensive battle and he was losing.

Dodging another swing from the LB imposter Chat Noir pulled Ladybug his way, effectively saving her from another blast of the Sandboy's pillow.

"Stand still!" The Akuma yelled, shooting off a volley of dust his way.

"Chat we need to find better ground." Ladybug warned, making Chat aware of LB's incoming attack. Parrying the strike Chat Noir kicked his nightmare away, resulting in the nightmare yelling in frustration.

Grabbing Ladybug in his arms they jumped for the roof. Landing, they braced themselves against a nearby parapet.

"We need to break her sword and use it on Sandboy's pillow, if my theory holds true, it still counts as a lucky charm." Ladybug murmured to Chat, who nodded looking for a good spot to ambush the evil duo.

The nightmare jumped over the Parapet, roaring in anger, and her sword over her head ready to strike. Chat grinned, ready to spring the trap on the unsuspecting nightmare. Chat Noir altered his stance and prepared to dodge.

He never got the chance to dodge. Not because of Sandboy or the nightmare, but because red, gold, and silver rocket slammed into the nightmare and sent it over the edge of the roof.

Ladybug's confused gaze met Chat Noir's, "Uh what?"

"That wasn't me."

Slowly peeking over the parapet, the miraculous duo were surprised to see the very metal form of Iron-Man fighting the Akuma and it's nightmare, dodging the combination of sword strikes and dust blasts. All the while trading blows with the two. After dodging a swing from the nightmare he fired a short blast from his repulser, knocking her away, and almost immediately afterward he sprang towards sandboy, and swung his body to the left landing a heavy kick in the Akuma's stomach, sending sandboy and this pillow against a nearby wall.

Tony raised a primed repulser toward the Akuma, "Surrender, this is your last warning."

Sandboy's gaze slowly moved to Tony's faceplate, "The sandboy just checked in." Quickly grabbing the pillow he pointed it towards Tony, "Now the nightmares can begin!" in an instant a cloud of gold and purple dust surrounded the armored inventor. The miraculous duo watched in horror as a dozen ChiTauri soldier appeared out of the smoke, and pointed their spears toward the bewildered inventor.

Chat Noir's ring started a constant beep, warning him of his imminent transformation back to his civilian self. He gave a worried glance toward Ladybug, "I'm about to change back!"

"Find a spot to hide, feed your kawami and come back!" Ladybug ordered. Watching as Chat Noir ran further into the distance, she worriedly bit her lip.

Tony fired another repulser at the chitauri defeating yet another nightmare, when something slammed into his hip, sending him spiraling to the ground. Quickly getting to his feet his gaze met the purple outline over sandboy's face.

"Friday how do I beat this guy?" Tony asked, assessing the damage done to his suit through his optical screen.

"You'll need Ladybug and Chat Noirs help." The robotic Irish gal responded.

"Well, where are they?" He questioned.

"You don't belong in this fight." Sandboy piped in, purple mask still presents over his face, "This fight is between Hawkmoth and the other Miraculous Holders!"

"Well it's too late now, I've already crashed the party!" Tony replied with an amused tone.

"Ladybug is atop the far building!" Friday informed.

Tony grinned.

Getting into a defensive stance he activated his boot thrusters and exploded off the asphalt toward the ceiling of the nearby building. Landing a couple of feet away from the young hero, firing a volley of rockets he turned his attention to Ladybug.

"What's the plan?" He shouted over the sound of his rockets.

"If you can you break my doppelgangers sword, then I can use it to destroy the akumas carrier?" The spotted hero answered.

"I can," he nodded, "where is Chat Noir?"

"Recharging." Ladybug answered.

"How long till he gets back?"

"Not soon enough."

Turning his attention back toward the two villains a compartment in the suit's sleeve opened up, shooting to discs toward sandboy. Both of which landed a hit unfolded, and tied his arms and legs together, knocking him off of his flying pillow.

Attention now completely stuck on NIghtmare Ladybug he raised his repulser and fired a few consecutive beams at her, none landed a hit, forcing the inventor to dodge a swing from the spotted sword.

Firing both repulsors simultaneously he watched as Ladybug blocked it with her sword, stopping the beams in their tracks, "Friday, charge the unibeam!" He shouted in desperation.

"Boss your suit is at twenty-," she tried to protest.

"I don't care, charge it, this is our only chance!" He ordered once more.

Within seconds a powerful blue beam barreled out from his chest, and hit the nightmares sword, shattering it almost on impact.

Ladybug immediately ran past him, grabbed a spotted shard and tore the bottom of the pillow, freeing the corrupted Akuma.

She threw the shard into the air, "Lucky charm!" Exploding into millions of tiny ladybugs, the city was scrubbed clean of any damage and nightmares. The dark energy reseeded from sandby, revealing the scared innocent gaze of a child.

Immediately recalling the restraints Tony's gaze found ladybug's, "I'll need to crash another one of these parties it was fun."

"Don't get too excited." Ladybug warned, "these parties can get very wild, to say the least."

With a wave to the young hero, Tony blasted off into the night sky leaving ladybug to console the child. With a kind tone, Ladybug grabbed the little one's hand and began to walk him home, all the while laughing at the little one's many Chat Noir puns.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Compromise

Tony took a breath, tasting the morning air. He had to admit, Paris was a beautiful city, each and every building had a history to it. Some went back to the time of the French Revolution, others went back to the Renaissance. The many Catholic cathedrals, Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower, not many things could compare.

Tony shivered as a cold wind tumbled down the street, with a quick scan of the street Tony decided that he needed something warm. Making his way across the busy streets of Paris Tony finally found himself in front of the establishment he had seen earlier. Quickly crossing the threshold of the store, Tony quickly found himself in front of the register.

"Good morning mister Stark." A short Chinese woman smiled, greeting him in spotty English.

Tony played with the hair of his chin and scanned through the display, "I've never been to this bakery before, what is the best thing served warm?" The Inventor answered in fluent French.

The woman's eyes went wide for a moment, "I-I would recommend my daughters signature cookie recipe." Relaxing under the familiar routine the women's smile began to grow, "She's making a batch right now, they should be out in about… five minutes?"

With a nod, Tony smiled, "If they're anything like your other pastries, they're gonna taste really good." Giving the women the money he owed her the inventor made his way over to an empty chair near the window and pulled out his phone.

News had gotten out about his scuffle the previous night, while it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it would make it harder for him to operate in secret. Which had been something he wanted to do since the mission was first issued. Gazing up from his phone his stare found itself looking out the window at the Friday morning traffic. Due to Sandboy's attack, no one had gotten enough sleep to go to work. For the students, office workers, and everything in between it must have been a welcome change.

The light clink of a plate pulled him from his train of thought, "Here you go Mr. Stark." The kind women chimed, making her way back to the register.

Tony grabbed the warm cookie and popped one into his mouth, his eyes went wide instantly. There was something about them that was different… he couldn't describe it. It was sweeter, had more warmth and chocolate than it let on initially. It was like the cookie itself had layers, and Tony loved it!

Sabine watched as the minutes passed by, Tony ate them in pairs overwhelmed by her daughter's recipe. She smiled, the man was stressed more than he would admit, he needed something to brighten his mornings. Glancing over her shoulder she met Marinette's nervous gaze and smiled.

"He likes them." Sabine cheered, "He and Adrien would make good friends."

The morning cold made way for the warmth of the afternoon sun. Traffic had gotten worse due to the now awake population of Paris, businesses ending their work days, and bored teenagers walking around.

Making his way through Le Grand Paris Tony wore a small frown on his face. He didn't want to be here, he'd much rather be strolling around Paris looking for the infamous Ladybug and her sidekick. But Ross was in charge, so that made him grit his teeth and meet with the mayor. Making his way into the small dining room Tony found the main butler standing nearby the table.

Hands behind his back and standing straight, "Good afternoon Mr. Stark, Mayor Bourgeois will be joining you momentarily."

Crossing the room, he sat in the chair opposite from the window. He checked his phone, with a glance at the time he sighed. Opening his phone's search engine he began to type.

Within minutes he found himself reading paragraphs of the early attacks from Hawkmoth, surprised by the declaration he had made. Bringing his hand to his chin Tony thought on Hawkmoth and what his intentions might be.

The darkness of the night sky seemed to be a blanket that many criminals chose to hide under, Chat Noir knew that from experience. He had stopped his fair share of muggings during patrols with Ladybug and by himself, many took place in dark alleys and dark streets. This one had been no different.

A kind young lady had been returning from her late shift at the grocery store when she had been attacked by a man in black clothing, she managed to scream a call for help, which happened to be when he had arrived. Minutes later red and blue illuminated the ally and the man had been arrested.

Chat Noir now watched the Police drive away from atop the alleyway entrance. He smiled, he was happy he had the opportunity to intervene, it could have ended way worse.

"Good work out there." A distorted voice cheered from beyond the hero. Turning his body, Chat Noir was met by the metal form of Iron Man, "It could have gotten worse, but you diffuse the situation."

Chat narrowed his eyes, "If you were watching why didn't you step in?"

The faceplate lifted, revealing an empty suit of armor, "Because I'm not here," he could hear a laugh on the audio, "I was bored so I decided to send the armor around to try and find you, mission accomplished." The suit shrugged.

"What could you want with me?" Chat Noir asked, completely turning his body around.

The suit's faceplate shut once more, "In thirty minutes meet me on top of Le Grand Paris, we can talk more there." Flying in the direction of the hotel it left Chat Noir by himself and with a sigh the young hero laid against the roof and stared up at the stars.

Creating constellations in his mind he thought about what Ladybug was up to. Could she be asleep, what if she was baking cookies for the warm chocolate taste? Perhaps she was still awake, thinking about what he was doing right about now, he smiled at that thought. He and his lady stuck together even when they weren't fighting an Akuma.

With that, he stood back up and prepared to vault toward the hotel when something caught his eye. In the corner of his vision, he could see a tall figure standing in the shadows. Turning toward it he focused his vision on the figure, "Who are you?"

A tingle ran down his spine as the figure took a step towards him.

"I said, who are you?" He said with a gulp. The figure took one more step toward the hero.

The figure grinned, "Your worst nightmare."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dreams

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!"

Chat flinched, finding his gaze up at the stars once again he quickly sat up. Scanning his surroundings he realized he was alone, empty alleys, vacant rooftops, not a lit window, and most importantly not a shadowy figure in sight, letting out a small sigh of relief the hero realized that it had been a nightmare. Taking out his baton he checked the time and realized that he was late for his meetup with Tony Stark.

Extending his baton he began to vault from one roof to another, quickly crossing the many districts of Paris Chat Noir quickly found himself atop Le Grand Paris. Scanning the roof, Chat Noir saw a skinny figure laying on one of the tanning beds. Making his way over, Chat Noir entered Tony's line of sight.

"Good morning sunshine." The man greeted.

"I am paw-sitive that it is night," Chat Replied, "Anyhow, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Tony smiled, "While I would love to talk about the Accords I would much rather know more about the miraculous are, and why Hawkmoth wants them."

Chat was hesitant. Should he tell Mr. Stark? should he withhold the most important information, or should he tell him anything at all? Would he leak the information? Or would he keep it secret?

"I understand if you don't want to tell me anything," Tony began, "I just feel like we could get an upper hand on Hawkmoth if we know why he may want them, be it personal or world domination."

Chat took a breath before responding, "If someone was to acquire both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, he or she could get almost unlimited power." Chat Noir had found this out when Master Fu had shown up to 'tutor' Adrien with his mandarin, he told the blonde almost all the same information that he had told Ladybug about the Miraculous.

"So you're telling me that an old man keeps terrorizing Paris for the jewelry of two children possible twenty years younger than him?" Tony began to laugh, his smile encompassing his whole face.

The blonde tilted his head to one side, "I've never thought about it like that." A smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

The pair of heroes laughed as they looked out at the many dazzling buildings of Paris. Chat Noir smiled, "Thanks, I needed that."

Tony's gaze found its way to Chat's smiling face. He smiled, this young hero reminded him of another young hero who lived in Queens, they would get along Tony concluded.

Suddenly the light from Chat Noir's face left, the light from Tony's face left almost immediately after. Both heads turned toward the now blackened buildings of Paris, where dazzling lights had once been, darkness had taken its place.

Checking his watch Tony's eyes went wide, "There are casualties at the nearby power plant, a fire's broken out and the power plant had been damaged!" Standing Tony walked toward his suit and looked over his shoulder, "Come on! There are injured we need to help!"

With a nod, Chat Noir began to get up on his feet and opened his baton calling Ladybug, "My Lady, there is a fire near a power plant, I suspect an Akuma, we'll need your help if we're gonna fix this!"

Leaping off the parapet the two heroes made their way to the power plant, as they did the light from the flames coated the streets in red and orange hues. As they entered the industrial district they began to feel the fire, ash was drifting from the fire, burning Chat's unprotected gaze. Smoke infiltrated the pure oxygen, choking anyone within the neighborhood making it almost impossible to breathe the closer the heroes got.

"Make sure to get any bystanders away from the buildings!" Tony shouted through his suit, "I'll go inside and get the wounded!" Not waiting for an answer the suit powered the doorway of the power plant and entered the smoke-filled interior.

"Friday, get me any biosignatures that are making any signs of life." Tony requested, strain clear in his voice.

"Copy that boss!" The Irish robot responded.

The inventor squinted his chocolate colored eyes, straining to see the hallway in front of him. Melted metal, sparks, smoke, and a partially collapsed roof blocked his path. A green blob appeared on his hud, gritting his teeth Tony began to move. pushing past the collapsed roof and metal the suit made its way through the hallway, green blob growing larger as he did so, within a minute he could clearly see the figure.

The figure was feminine, she was pressed against the floor with both arms outstretched in front of her palms on the rapidly heating floor. Tony could feel the sweat run down his cheek, while he was protected from the smoke the heat didn't change at all it was like a human oven in his suit.

Finally entering the room Tony managed to find the woman. She was trapped underneath a part of the roof that had collapsed, Tony grit his teeth and looked behind him. A window! He had found a window! Turning back toward the woman he lifted the collapsed roof with one hand and gently grabbed the unconscious woman with the other.

Once she was out of harm's way Tony pointed his repulser toward the window and fired, shattering the window instantly and leaped through it soon after, women hung over his shoulder. With his thrusters on the soften the fall, he landed on the ground with no obvious impact. A quick glance up and down the street showed a decent amount of fire trucks trying their best to douse the flames. Making his way toward the flashing lights Tony hoped that they had been bright enough to have brought an ambulance for anyone who needed immediate help.

Chat gave a pat to the old man's shoulder, "Stay safe, and stay away from danger." With a smile, the cat turned on his heel and began to move back toward the fire. Luckily there had only been a few bystanders that had to be evacuated and those who lived in the nearby apartments had already been evacuated by their landlords.

The only questions that seemed to remain were whether Mr. Stark needed the help of not, where Ladybug was, and if this was the cause of an Akuma. While Chat was starting to it was an Akuma, there was still a possibility, after all, there were Akuma that had chosen surprise rather than a full out frontal assault.

Vaulting over yet another alleyway he caught a faint purple glow in the corner of his eye. With a turn of his head, Chat Noir was able to say that it was the Akuma. Atop her head was a large witch's hat with the top being bent toward the left, she had long blonde hair that was waist level that was parted to only reveal a masked covered face. She wore a light grey bodysuit with a black shoulder cape that extended in a flower pattern, her knees were covered in a red diamond shape. She also had a small black cape around her waist and thigh high boots with tips on the front. Last but not leads was a star necklace, that glowed with a purple light, and a pack of cards in her hands.

Landing on the opposite roof from the Akuma Chat leaned on his baton and smiled, "Why hello there, how may I help you?"

The Akuma frowned, "I want to show Paris what real magic really is!" She roared, gesturing wildly as she did so.

Chat Noir's smile disappeared, "How will you do that, by setting fire to a building!" Standing up straight he pointed his baton at the magician.

The Akuma narrowed her eyes at her accuser as a purple moth outline appeared over her face.

As the Akuma and Hawkmoth conversed, a red and black spotted yoyo wrapped around the nearby chimney. By the time Chat turned to greet his lady she had already landed on the roof and began to scan the Akuma.

"Good evening my Lady!" Chat greeted, "How have you been this fine evening?" He put his baton over his shoulders and gave Ladybug a warm smile.

"I'm fine chat." Ladybug mumbled, rubbing her eyes in the process. Opening her eyes her gaze found Chat Noir and the fire behind him. Ladybug perked up, and her face twisted in worry, "Is the fire under control?"

Chat gave the worried hero a comforting pat on her shoulder, "Mr. Stark is getting any injured out and the Sapeurs-pompiers is currently fighting the fire."

Ladybug let out a breath, reassured, "Good," the young hero turned her gaze toward her opponent, "Now we can defeat this Akuma without needing to worry about the fire."

Chat smiled, "As always you are right my lady." He split the baton in two and prepared to fight.

The Akuma's face twisted into a crazed grin, and moved a hand over the deck of cards in another hand, "You willing to test the odds of a magician?"

Without answering the magician Ladybug threw her yo-yo and Chat Noir vaulted across the street, Dodging card after card thrown at them.

The magician dodged the yo-yo, failing to notice the sudden presence of Chat Noir on the roof, suffering a quick tackle to her back as a result. She rolled toward the edge of the roof and managed to push the hero off the roof, giving herself a moment to isolate Ladybug.

She grabbed her deck of cards once more and began to throw what seemed like an endless stream of cards. In response Ladybug began to swing her yo-yo in a circular rotation, disintegrating the cards as they hit the magic shield. Every moment Ladybug would begin to close the distance between her and the Akuma, only for the Akuma to take a step backward, keeping her distance.

Taking another step backward the Akuma gained a larger distance. She prepared to throw another card when a clawed hand wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her toward the edge. Once the Akuma fell flat Ladybug took this as her chance and sprinted toward the Akuma, at the same time Chat Noir had pulled himself back onto the roof and had pinned the Akuma against the roof.

"Get the necklace!" Ladybug shouted, closing the distance between the Akuma and herself.

Flipping the Akuma around, Chat Noir pinned the Akuma's arms and legs down with his own. He gave a quick glance toward the spotted hero, "Little hard to do my lady, some help would be appreciated."

Ladybug smiled at the kind cat in front of her and grabbed the glowing necklace, destroying it in an instant. Quickly catching the fleeing Akuma Ladybug purified the corrupted butterfly and watched as the corruption left the magician.

Chat Noir's gaze found its way behind the spotted hero, "Ladybug?"

Turning away from the frightened little girl, Ladybug raised an eyebrow, "Yes Chat?"

Chat didn't answer, however, his hand moved and began to point past her, "Look." His eyes were full of worry and disbelief.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at the cat before turning to follow his gaze. Her gaze found streaks of red and orange, flashes or red and blue, and the splash of water. The fire hadn't gone out.

She turned back toward the girl, and gave her best smile in this situation, "Chat Noir will get you home okay sweetheart?"

The little blonde smiled back, "Okay Ladybug! Have a nice night!" Waving to the spotted hero Ladybug waved back and watched as Chat scooped the girl up and vaulted from building to building.

As soon as they were out of sight Ladybug turned toward the fire and began to make her way toward the scene, hopefully, the wouldn't need her help.

"Good for you to finally join us," Tony greeted. At this point, he had left his suit and was in his tuxedo. He had a frown on his face, and an injured man hung over his shoulder, "Where have you been?"

Ladybug frowned at the inventor, "I was dealing with the Akuma that created this fire, Chat is taking her home now."

Tony set the injured man down and flagged down a flagged down an EMT, "Did you beat the Akuma?"

The spotted hero crossed her arms, "Yes we did."

Tony looked Ladybug in the eye, brown eye piercing Ladybugs gaze, "Then why is the fire still going?"

Ladybug's gaze fell to the ground, "I don't know, it's supposed to work."

Tony stood up and crossed his arms, "Well obviously it didn't." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What are you gonna do about it."

Ladybug blinked at him, "Huh?"

"What, are you gonna do about it?" Tony repeated, gaze still on Ladybug.

"I'll have to talk to Master Fu about it." Ladybug mumbled to herself, bringing a hand to her chin.

Tony tilted his head slightly, "Who's master Fu?"

Ladybug cringed, then looked behind the inventor, "Is the fire under control?"

Tony narrowed his eyes, "No thanks to you."

The spotted hero sighed, "I'll do better next time." Glancing up at the avenger she continued, "I'll get answers, don't worry!"

Before she could leave Tony grabbed her shoulder, "I have questions for you and Chat Noir tomorrow, meet me on the roof of Le Grand Paris." Ladybug gave a nod before throwing her yo-yo, leaving the scene.

Tony sighed and sat down with his back to the ambulance. He took in a large breath and violently coughed.

"Do you need any help, sir?" An EMT asked, kneeling next to the avenger.

Tony waved him off, "Help someone who actually needs it, I'm fine no need to worry."

With a nod the EMT walked past Tony, promising to help him after everyone else had gotten treatment.

Meanwhile, in a dark alleyway, a pair of bright yellow eyes watched Stark reject the EMT. As they watched Tony, a smile touched their lips, and a quiet laugh escaped their throat. The time had come, the pieces were on the board, the game was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heroes Day

A pair of brown eyes stared at the hundreds of cars going up and down the street, confetti flying through the air, and people following the floats as they went down the major roads. As he did so, he lectured a certain kid from Queens who seemed to have a knack for trouble, "Thank god this place has wifi or you would be toast right now." He grabbed a nearby glass and took a sip before continuing, "Look forget the flying vulture guy please!"

A suddenly arriving Mayor Bourgeois found himself listening to half a conversation as Tony yelled into his earpiece, "Why?! Because I said, so!" The avenger looked over his shoulder, meeting he mayors gaze, "Sorry it's not- Teenagers."

Tony began to walk along the edge of the pool deck, drink in hand, "Stay close to the ground, build up your game helping the little people, like that woman that gave you the churro. Why can't you just be a friendly neighborhood spider-man?"

Mayor Bourgeois brought a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, in response Tony held up a singer finger, "No, your not." A couple seconds went by before Tony responded, "Trust me, kid, if Cap wanted to lay you out, he would have," he took a breath, " listen to me, if you come across these weapons again, call happy." Not giving the teenager a chance to respond, Tony ended the call and turned to the patient man behind him.

"You called?"

Andre shook his head, "I wanted to let you know something we found out about the fire a couple days ago," Andre cleared his throat and began to make his report, "As far as the surveillance goes, we managed to salvage a couple of minutes, it shows what resembles an Akuma sneaking in through the window ten minutes before a fire was reported."

Tony, who had been stroking his goatee decided to cut the mayor off, "Wait, what do you mean resembles an Akuma?"

The mayor's eyes went wide, seemingly surprised that anyone would question that, "Mr. Stark, we have dealt with Akuma on a daily basis for over two years, maybe we are more of an expert on them than you are! Has that thought ever crossed your mind?"

Tony held his gaze, "Those thoughts have crossed my mind Andre, but then I did research. Amazing how much information you can get from the Lady blog. I watched interviews, footage of battles, and a theory or two. In any case, no two Akuma look alike so I don't think we should automatically assume this is an Akuma!"

Andre opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when the rooftop door opened, revealing his wife Audrey, "Andre! Get your butt in here! The parade is starting!"

Clearing his throat Andre gave a quick glance to Tony, "You should join us, it's not every day that you get to see Paris' famous heroes day parade."

Tony grabbed his glass and smirked as he took a drink, "I'll be happy to see myself then." Andre's left eye twitched in irritation.

"Not everything is about you Mr. Stark, you realize that right?" Andre questioned, looking over his shoulder as they walked to the main office.

"Oh, I know that," Tony replied taking another sip of his drink, "I just assumed that since an Avenger is here they'd have a float or.. a balloon of me in my suit." Andre turned around and blanched at Tony, who began laughing almost spilling his drink at the moment,

"The… look… on… your… face!" After what seemed like an eternity the avenger regained composure, "Look, Andre," Tony wrapped his arm over the man's shoulder and began to whisper in his ear, "Stop being so serious, you certainly aren't with your job."

Andre opened his mouth to respond but was once again cut off by the avenger, "Andre, learn to take a joke, I was kidding!"

Tony gave Andre a pat on the back and they continued their way to the Mayor's office, arriving only a minute later. Andre was immediately yelled at by his wife for being, 'too slow' and Tony began to watch the broadcast. He could see floats ranging from charitable foundations and fashion icons all the way to five enormous balloons of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Carapace. Tony had to admit, he was impressed.

Suddenly something caught his eye, two moving dots on the back of the Ladybug balloon, he pointed at the two bickering dots "What's that?"

Andre looked to where Tony was pointing, "What's what?" He quickly noticed the two dots and squinted his eyes, "I don't know… you're right, what is that?"

The three watched as the two dots moved over the Rena Rouge balloon and onto the Queen Bee balloon, that when the camera zoomed in. It revealed the identities of the dots, one was Chat Noir, and the other was Ladybug wearing black with red spots.

'Something's not right,' Tony thought to himself, 'That's not Ladybug's colors scheme!" His eyes widened, 'has she been-,"

Chat Noir spoke three words, Tony couldn't hear the words but he was able to read lips. Chat had said, 'She's been akumatized!' The three watched as Ladybug twisted Chat hand, turning him to dust.

The three stood, motionless as the screen showed an army of scarlet butterflies flew through the skies, taking those who would surrender to the will of Hawkmoth.

Suddenly a butler arrived, "Sir, Chloe has arrived and has told me to get her superhero gear up to the roof."

Andre waved him off.

Tony shook himself awake, "I need to get to my suit!" He gave Andre a pat on the back and the best smile he could muster, "rally them with a speech!" He turned on his heel and began to make his way through the hotel, and toward the room he had been given.

Upon finding the room he entered, the usual prestigious, neat, and beautiful room had been turned into an inventor's workshop, what seemed like hundreds of metals lying on the ground, desk, and coffee table. His tools laid out in a toolbox nearby and his suit, stood open in the corner of the room.

He walked into his armor, metal closing around him, and hud appearing around his face. "Good morning boss." Friday's Irish voice sounded.

"Good morning Friday, begin start-up procedure." Tony greeted the ai.

After a minute, the startup procedures had been completed and Tony was in the air, and following the trail of Akumatized people, ultimately ending up on a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower. A moment later a series of footsteps behind him caught his attention, he turned around and saw the entirety of the miraculous team.

"Glad to see you're not dead" Tony greeted Chat Noir, he turned toward Ladybug, "Glad to see you're not evil."

She smiled at him and turned to Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee, "Miraculous team, Tony Stark, Tony Stark, Miraculous Team."

"Let's get down to business!" Tony began, he turned back to the crowd of Akuma, "We need to find a way to defeat them all."

Before Anyone could answer another person joined the crowd of Akuma. He wore a red suit and mask and had a cane, it was Hawkmoth. He scanned his growing army of Akuma and looked out toward the city of Paris, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, look at my army of Akuma and try doubting that I will get your miraculous today!"

"I wonder if he practiced this speech?" Tony asked aloud.

"If I were you I would stop bragging so much Hawkmoth, I'll sting you where it hurts!" Queen Bee said to herself.

"Well it's okay, it's only ten villains per person, so who gets hawkmoth? We can play rock paper scissors if you want." Chat asked

"I'll take the Mothman," Tony answered

Chat made his way toward ladybug, "M'Lady, what's the heroes plan."

Ladybug scanned the army of Akumatized people and formulated one, "Cover each other and destroy the items," she turned toward Tony, "Mr. Stark, before you take on Hawkmoth, make sure to take out the flyers." Tony nodded and prepared to join the Miraculous team in their battle of Heroes.

Hawkmoth scanned the nearby roofs, "Ladybug, Black cat, I feel that you are not very far from here, if you want to save Paris and all its inhabitants I give you one last chance to meet me and surrender your miraculous!"

The spotted here stepped onto the Parapet, "I hope you took advantage of the Illusion Volpina created because there is no way Ladybug would ever surrender her miraculous!"

Chat Noir Joined her, "And we have a better Idea of who will give their miraculous today."

Carapace and Rena Rouge joined them both, Carapace began, "An army of Akuma is great,"

Rena Rouge continued, "But a team of superheroes is better!"

Queen bee rose to the parapet, "Ugh red is not your color!"

Tony quietly laughed to himself, these dorks were hilarious to watch in action.

Hawkmoth smiled at the team of heroes, "Since you have decided to fight it's time you face the music!"

Two Akuma quickly joined his side, and the sounds of hardcore rock and pop singing filled the air. Ladybug and her team jumped from the Parapet and faced the army head-on, meanwhile Tony engaged his thrusters and flew to take out the flyers currently attempting to attack from the air.

A volley of lighting zoomed past Tony, who quickly dodged, "Friday get me data on the Akumatized objects!" He fired a repulser, knocking stormy weather from the sky and sending her to the ground.

"Her name is stormy weather and her object is the parasol, destroy it and she will be cured as soon as Ladybug cures the Akuma." Friday Informed.

Dodging another blast of Lightning Tony rushed the corrupted girl, sending another repulsor blast her way and sending her into the nearby bench, causing her to drop her parasol which Tony quickly snapped in half, which was then purified by Ladybug.

Moving onto the next Akuma Tony found someone who looked like an Egyptian god, carrying someone in his arms. "Friday data please!"

"His object is in a necklace around his neck," Friday answered.

"Pinpoint and fire!" Tony ordered.

Without a warning, an apartment opened up and fired a smoke missile at the Akuma freeing the Akuma, quickly purified by the ever watchful gaze of Ladybug.

An arrow flew past Tony's hud, causing him to search for the archer. Quickly finding the red and black themed Akuma he began dodging arrows, "Friday, info!"

"His name is Dark Cupid." Friday began

"What an unoriginal name." Tony lamented to himself.

"His object is in the brooch that's on his chest." He dodged another arrow, ascending through the air, countering with his own volleys of repulsor blasts.

Dark cupid descended toward the ground and fired three arrows in quick succession, two of which Tony managed to dodge two and the third was destroyed with a quick repulsor blast. Throwing his thrusters onto maximum power Tony closed the distance, blocking a swing from the archer and grabbing the brooch. He crushed it in his suits hand and caught the now defenseless teen. Within seconds Ladybug had caught the Akuma and Kim had made his way away from the fight.

Tony's gaze found Hawkmoth and the two silently spoke to each other, hawkmoth sizing up the armored Avenger and Tony sizing the puppet master that was Hawkmoth. After a few moments, a hand found his shoulder, causing him to break eye contact with the Mothman and see who it was.

Ladybug's smile met Tony's gaze, "Save some of him for his the rest of us okay." The avenger opened his mouth to speak but it was no use, she was already back in the fight, defeating what was left of the Akumatized Amy.

Tony made his way toward the Eiffel Tower and lifted his suits faceplate and began to speak, "Hawkmoth! Under orders from the United Nations I have been sent to help Ladybug and Chat Noir detain you and end the chaos in Paris." He took a breath and gave a quick glance over his shoulder, Ladybug and her team were currently fighting the giants of the Akuma army. He silently wished them good luck and gazed at Hawkmoth once more, "This is your only chance! Surrender to Parisian government and U.N. forces or I will be forced to intervene more than I already have!"

Good grief Tony hated speeches more than a politician. He almost hoped that Hawkmoth would ignore him. Suddenly, Hawkmoth took a step from the iron bars of the tower and fell to the ground, landing on his knees just beyond Tony.

He stood straight, "Why would I do that Mr. Stark?" The man questioned, walking to the left of Tony. Causing the avenger to walk to his right, making the two walk in a circle, "You have no say in this fight, you lost your team so the Avengers are just a name. You have no stake in this fight, you don't even know what a miraculous is, tell me what did Chat Noir tell you that night about what will happen if I got the miraculous?"

Tony's faceplate fell back into place, "All he would say is that something bad could happen!" Without giving Hawkmoth the chance to answer Tony raised his arm and fired a repulsor blast knocking Hawkmoth back.

Quickly retaliating Hawkmoth was only feet from Tony. He pulled a sword from the staffs' hilt and began a series of thrusts, most of which only scraped and scratched the Iron-man armor.

Tony pushed off the ground and fired two repulsor blasts at the man, "Friday analyze his fight pattern!" Without waiting for a response the avenger landed on the ground and spun on his heel, dodging a thrust to his chest and firing a blast at Hawkmoth's chests.

Hawkmoth was ready for this, he kneeled down on one knee dodging the blast and stabbed his sword into Tony's armored leg and before Tony could react Hawkmoth sent his sword through Tony's stomach. Hawkmoth then swept his leg underneath Tony's sending the Avenger to the ground.

Hawkmoth held his sword in front of Tony's eyes, "Like I said you have no say in this fight, they will lose and there is nothing you could do about it." He raised his arm, preparing the final blow, but he never got the chance to deliver it. A green shield smashed into Hawkmoth sending him to the ground.

"He's down!" Carapace shouted, his shield returning to his hands. Queen Bee and Rena Rouge were on his heels while Carapace and Queen Bee ran last Tony to slow down Hawkmoth, Rena Rouge ran to Tony's side

"Are you Okay Mr. Stark?" The fox hero asked, concerned gaze scanning Tony

The Avenger slowly sat up hand cupping the wound in his gut, "I may have internal bleeding but hey, other than that, I am fine."

He slowly stood up, ignoring Rena's protests. His gaze scanned the battle before him. Hawkmoth was being driven into a corner by the two heroes, Carapace's constant defense was wearing down Hawkmoths energy and with every second more of Queen Bee's strikes landed.

Tony took a step toward the two heroes, he couldn't feel his legs. He took another step, his breathing was hitched. He coughed and fell forward, he didn't hit the ground, Rena Rouge had caught him, slowly setting him down on a nearby pillar, "Wait here Mr. Stark, you've already helped Ladybug and Chat Noir with so much! Let hem finish this fight."

Hawkmoth dodged Queen Bee's spinning top and grabbed it pulling the bee themed hero toward himself, landing a kick to her stomach sending her to the ground, gasping at the loss of air.

He felt something wrap around his ankle and before he could react his feet were pulled out from beneath him, and he was sent to the ground. As he picked himself up he smirked, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood before him. Both heroes were ready, Ladybug spun her yoyo beside her, prepared to send her weapon at Hawkmoth. Chat Noir had split his staff in two, ready for offense and defense.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at the purple-suited villain, "We give you one last chance Hawkmoth, surrender your miraculous!"

"You can deny Ladybug, what kind of final battle would this be if I surrendered my Miraculous." He didn't give Ladybug a chance to react, he sent a kick toward Chat Noir.

Chat Noir blocked the kick and Ladybug grabbed Hawkmoths arm, gave him a solid punch into his stomach and grabbed his scarlet staff, snapping it in two and trapping the butterfly in her yo-yo. The scarlet that had colored Hawkmoth now faded to his purple.

Before Hawkmoth could regain his balance something slammed into his side and wrapped itself around him. He looked down to his stomach, metal, he could see metal. He moved his gaze toward Tony Stark. His arm was up, he had fired a restriction module. He couldn't move as a clawed hand reached for his miraculous, he could move as they removed the brooch from its place on his chest. He couldn't move as a purple light surrounded him, he couldn't move as he was revealed as Gabriel Agreste.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Resolution

Chat's green eyes found the pale blue of Gabriel Agreste, before he could stop himself one word fled from his lips, "Father?"

Gabriel's eyes went wide at those words, causing him to glare at the hero before him. He pursed his lips and gazed down at Chat Noir, "I…I know what I did was wrong… but I had my reasons," soon after, with a cold, hollow gaze, Gabriel held his head high and walked toward the forming police blockade in front of the Eiffel Tower.

Catalyst threw her hands to the floor, "No! Not when we're so close!" A smile overtook her frown, curling her lips into a sinister grin, "I can't help him like this, but maybe I can in another!" She turned on her heel, disappearing from Hawkmoths Lair.

Gabriel held a hallowed gaze as the police read him his rights. His frown had fallen, he knew he would be tried and convicted for his crimes against Paris. Crestfallen he turned his gaze to Chat Noir, hoping for him to return it. Chat Noir, however, turned his gaze toward Ladybug.

"It's finally over Chat!" Ladybug smiled, grabbing chat's shoulder a shaking him, "I can't believe it's over! Two whole _YEARS_ …"

Ladybugs words faded out, the roaring wave of uncertainty overshadowed her words. What would happen to his father, what about Nathalie and the gorilla? What about him? The uncertainty roared into a deafening force, blocking out anything he could say or do otherwise. It surrounded him, covering him in its deafening tone, threatening to make him deaf to anything other than its own message.

He could feel a hand on his shoulder, he could hear three words rip through the endless waves of doubt that surrounded him, "You okay Chat?"

These three words pulled him from the depths of the wave, he blinked at the girl. Ladybug was back in front of him, not far away out in the wasteland of doubt. A concerned gaze piercing the fog that had surrounded Adrien's mind.

"Chat, you okay?" She repeated, firmly grabbing her partners shoulder.

Chat grinned at his lady, "Purr-fectly fine, My Lady!"

Ladybug groaned, "You're hopeless!" Chat began to laugh all senses of doubt obliterated by the presence of his lady love.

Queen Bee groaned, "I'm fine dad really!" She facepalmed at the sound of her mother's concerned voice, "I'm a superhero mom, it's kind of what I do!"

Meanwhile Rena Rouge rested her head against Carapace's shoulder, his arm wrapping around her pulling her close, "You were so brave," she spoke, a smile on her face, "Facing Hawkmoth by yourself, protecting Chat, you really pulled your weight."

Carapace's thumb rubbed Rena's shoulder, "You weren't so bad yourself," He brought his head down, giving a quick peck to Rena's forehead, "You went against almost half of them by yourself and even saved Tony Stark from being in the crossfire."

As the heroes discussed their thankfulness that the battle between Hawkmoth, Ladybug, and Chat Noir was over, how they weren't hurt because they were a superhero, or how their partner fought well a new villain began to stretch their wings.

Mayura, walked into the light, a dark blue mask surrounded her eyes, "Gabriel Agreste," she plucked a feather from her fan, sending dark energies within it, "I give you to aid you so desperately need in this battle, your very nature." She brought the feather to her mouth, and blew it into the wind, sending it floating toward its target.

"We're getting very impatient Tony, you've almost spent an entire week accomplishing nothing, may I remind you that you are not on a vacation." Ross' neutral voice nagged at Tony's ears, who unimpressed simply gave a smile back.

"I couldn't help but relax, fighting fires, supervillains, and an evil fashion icon it's the best place to have a vacation," Tony replied, a sarcastic smile growing larger on his face.

He could hear Ross frown at him, "Tony, you are on thin ice. Get them to sign the accords, or we will have a problem with you." Without giving Tony the chance to respond to the secretary hung up.

Tony sighed, his gaze found the younger heroes, all complementing each other or talking to their parents, begging them to stop worrying. He couldn't help but smile at the heroes. They had faced and defeated their first supervillain, he couldn't help but be happy for them.

He made his way over to the group and cleared his throat, getting their attention, "As much as I would want to celebrate his defeat, I wasn't sent here to defeat an evil fashion icon." Chat winced at those words, "I was sent here to get you guys to sign the Sokovia Accords, while I would explain more about these documents I just want to take a nap and go to a doctor for my leg so in a couple hours meet me at Le Grand Paris."

Before he could do anything a scream pierced the air behind him. He turned on his heel and his eyes went wide, in front of him was a giant blue moth. It was currently flying just above Gabriel who was yelling just as loud as the crowd surrounding him.

"No!"

"Le Paon don't!"

"Don't do it!"

The month brought its wings backward, prepared to fire a large gust of wind at the heroes.

Tony threw his arm sideways and summoned an armored gauntlet to his awaiting fist. Bringing the now-armored arm to face the moth Tony fired a repulsor blast. As he did so a green shield, yo-yo, and spinning top all hit the moth.

The moth seemed to stagger backward, trying to keep itself upright. It suddenly flapped its wings towards the heroes, sending them backward in the excruciating winds. Tony had to sink his armored hand into the pavement to stay upright, tearing it to shreds. He brought his unarmored hand to block any flying rubble from getting on his eyes.

As the wind disappeared Tony brought his free arm down, the moth was gone. The cop car had been blown to one side, and Gabriel sat on the pavement, painful sobs erupted from his steely composure. Breaking the man who was known for his history of neutral faces and attitudes.

"What happened?" Tony immediately asked, summarizing everybody's thoughts on the matter.

As the day had worn on, Ladybug had answered the many questions of the press to the best of her ability. They ranged from, ' _Is the fight really over?_ ' To ' _Are Rena Rouge and Carapace a couple?'_ And of course, ' _what was that moth creature?'_ As the day went on and the blue sky turned orange and heroes day continued, Ladybug collected Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena's miraculous.

After she did so she quickly ended up in Master Fu's massage parlor. As she handed him the miraculous the news channel showed footage of their fight with Hawkmoth. Master Fu watched the screen as the moth appeared and sent the heroes flying. He brought a hand to his beard and began to stroke the hairs deep in thought. He glanced down at the miraculous and then to Marinette, "You and your team fought very hard Marinette."

"We wouldn't have won without Mr. Stark help," Marinette immediately replied with a grateful tone, "If he hadn't been there I'm sure dark cupid would have overrun us with new Akuma."

Master Fu continued to stroke his beard, "You may be right, but Hawkmoth is now facing prosecution for his actions."

Marinette brought a hand to her chin and bit her lip, "I wonder what Adrien is thinking right now, maybe Chat Noir can talk to him since he has his own father issues."

Master fu couldn't help but smile as he pulled himself off the ground, "In any case, the fight isn't over yet."

"It's not?"

Master Fu nodded toward the TV, causing Marinette to watch the screen. It showed a news broadcast of the giant moth, showing how it had thrown all of them back before disappearing itself.

Master Fu looked towards the girl in front of him, "The peacock miraculous." He sighed, "I believed that I had lost it many years ago, and for it to now be against us." He took several steps toward the miracle box, before opening it, "If we are to combat them we will need to respond swiftly and with precision."

"How do you say we do that?" Marinette responded, tilting her head.

He turned away from the miracle box and toward Marinette, the Fox, turtle, and Bee miraculous in his hand, "We make sure that we can respond quickly no matter where we are and who it is. We will make a Miraculous Team."

Footsteps echoed throughout the halls if the Agreste mansion, deep breaths followed them. Stepping into the light the silhouette of a man overtook the doorway. The silhouette revealed a large trench coat with the neck turned up, business pants, and business shoes. He had slicked back black hair and bright green eyes.

He took several steps forward, and entered the dining room and began to scan his surroundings. Quickly finding the collapsed form of Nathalie nearby the ajar painting of Emilie Agreste.

As the man walked towards her he pulled out a phone and flipped it open, "We have found the bird."

He nodded, "Yes sir."

After receiving a reply he gazed down at Nathalie, "You'll be _very_ helpful." He crushed his phone in his hands and grabbed the unconscious woman throwing her over his shoulder. He made his way to the window and gazed at his own reflection, "Fangs out."

A grey light engulfed him, covering him in a new look. He now had two black wolf ears atop his new wild hairstyle, he had glowing gold eyes and a grey mask on his face, he small shoulder pads and grey fur around the white leather around his neck. His hands were covered in white gloves with small razor sharp claws extending from the end of his fingertips, his wrists were covered by a dark grey leather gauntlet and on his left arm, he had a black bandanna with a white outline of a wolf. His sleeves faded to white as it moved into his chest and his waist was covered by a black belt with a grey whip attached to the side of it. The white went part way down his thighs before growing dark yet once more with black knee pads, boots with fur rims around his mid-calf and steel-toed shoes.

He grinned at his reflection, "Damn I look good." He shattered the window with one of his steel toed shoes and pulled the whip from his hip, he looked at the unconscious form of Nathalie over his shoulder once more as he said, "Huntsman is in need of a bird, and it would be rude of his hunting dog to ignore his needs."

With a grin the man took his whip from the belt and flew from the belt and began swinging in the direction on the industrial sector of the city, leaving the now empty mansion behind.

A/N: Thanks for reading maybe we could have a conversation in the comments! =)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Delegation

A few days had passed since Gabriel Agreste had been revealed as Hawkmoth, and in that time Adrien had found the mansion completely empty and surrounded by reporters. It had been a surprise at first but as the day had worn on it seemed so simple, Nathalie was his fathers assistant. She was almost glued to his father by the hip, of course she would go into hiding when Gabriel was found out. As for Gorilla, he had been put under arrest alongside Gabriel, the police had their suspicions and they would figure them out from every angle.

A knock at the door caught his attention, and when he opened the door a microphone was shoved in his face, "Good morning Adrien! My name is Conner Tika, a journalist for the Parisian News, can I ask you a few questions?"

The man in question, Conner Tika, had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a budding mustache. He wore a white button up with the color down a pair of jeans and two brown sneakers. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and a watch on his wrist, alongside that, Adrien saw an untrustworthy gleam in his eyes.

without waiting for an invitation, the man had pushed past Adrien and into the mansion.

"No!" Adrien answered firmly, "You need to leave."

"But sir," the man began, turning to the young blonde, "What about the accusations about-"

I don't care about any accusations! Please get out or I'll call the cops for trespassing."

The journalist paused, "I'll return later then, on your terms." without waiting for a response the man almost sprinted out of the house, leaving Adrien all alone to dwell on his thoughts.

What I wouldn't do to have Nathalie with me right now.

"Hey! Hey lady! Get up!" A rather rude voice ordered.

A pair of blue eyes opened to the source of the rude voice. In front of her was a man that wore business pants and shoes. He had slicked back black hair and bright green eyes. After glancing at the man she realized that she was somewhere unfamiliar and quickly decided to take in her surroundings. She was currently covered by a comforter with floral print, glancing to her right she found a nightstand with her phone resting next to the peacock themed brooch.

Nathalie tensed, and the man in front of her smirked, "You know when the Huntsman was looking for a bird." He paused glancing over his shoulder as if making sure the coast was clear, "He wasn't expecting to find one so soon after Gabriel was found out."

Puzzled, Nathalie took her eyes off the brooch and turned to the man, "How did-,"

The man raised a hand, silencing the assistant, "As much as I would love to tell you, it's not my place." He moved away from the bed and made his way to the door, glancing over his shoulder soon after, "Get up and go down the stairs, someone wants to talk to you."

Not giving Nathalie a chance to protest the man left the room. With a small huff, she grabbed her phone and clipped the brooch into her hair, soon after making her way out of the room. The door leads Nathalie into a hallway with scores of pictures on the walls, some were painting from what looked like the seventeen-hundreds, others from the eighteen-hundreds, some were black and white photographs.

She soon found the stairs and made their way down them and toward the main room. As she did so she saw several figures standing nearby a door on the opposite wall from the stairs.

One of the figures stood at what Nathalie assumed was five-five, had short shoulder-length hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a black zip-up jacket and grey undershirt, with a black headset over her ears and a pair of red jeans. She had knee high boots with what looked like speakers strapped onto the sides.

The second to last of the group had long brown hair and an industrial mask over her head. She wore a skin-tight leather outfit that exposed her shoulders and had purple lining part way down her upper arms, twice around her wrists, and going up from her wait to her collarbone, where it branched off to go around her neck. Her feet were supported by one inch high heels and had purple lining around her shins.

The last of the group was a man with very short blonde hair, he wore a black headband over his forehead and a black bandanna over his mouth. He had a very short brown Pancho around his neck and a black sleeveless shirt, and pants and boots of the same color.

Finally taking a step down the final stair Nathalie was met by the man from earlier, "Welcome to the operation, these three will be your teammates on our mission,," he gestured to the three, "His name is Shiro, the girl with the headphones is Shockwave, and the last one is called Grav."

Nathalie quirked an eyebrow, "Who is leading us then? You?"

The man laughed, "No, Athena will be leading you four, don't worry you two should get along."

Nathalie sighed, How did I get into this mess? She thought to herself.

Inside Le Grand Paris, Tony sat next to André as the two waited for Chloè to arrive. He was currently resting against the mayor's desk and had his arms crossed over his chest.

André turned to the inventor, "What do you need her for?"

"You remember the whole reason you asked me to come to Paris?" Tony asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh… the Accords…" André answered meekly.

Just as he finished the sentence Chloe arrived, gazing at the two men she made her way to the desk and crossed her arms, "You called?"

Andre spoke first, "You know the whole reason Mr. Stark decided to come to Paris right?"

Chloe slumped her shoulders with a huff and began looking at her nails, "I don't know, I assume it was for the Accords?"

Tony stepped forward, "You assumed right, I was sent by the UN Panel that was created to regulate supers-,"

"Before you ask, Mr. Stark." The blonde interrupted, "Even if I wanted to sign the accords, I would rather wait for my whole team to decide," She glanced up at Tony, "We wouldn't want to have Rouge Miraculous… would we?"

André sputtered at those words, "Chloe have some respect!"

Chloe scoffed, "As a holder of a miraculous, I have experienced the power of Miraculous first hand and believe me, it would be worse if he had someone like Chat Noir go rouge." She glanced at her nails before looking back to the two adults, "I want to be on the same page before I make a decision."

She turned toward the door and began to walk, "I'll make sure to ask Ladybug the next time she needs me, Mr. Stark." With a wave over her shoulder, the blonde left the Avenger to sulk in his memories."

A loud clang woke Gabriel from his slumber, adjusting his body so he could look over his shoulder his blue eyes could see one of his guards.

"Mr. Agreste, you have a visitor."

With a small sigh, Gabriel picked himself off his bed and made his way out of his cell, guided by the arms of his guard. Unlike what most people wanted he had been issued a regular cell before the city decided what to do with him. The popular choice was to have him sent to the R.A.F.T with the other villains that were caught; the less popular choice and the one they ended up going with wanted him in a regular cell. After all, he was powerless without a miraculous and Ladybug knew this. After helping the city find a place to keep him, she had taken a back seat and decided to let the city decide. Unlike the people who he had corrupted, there was no redemption for him.

Gabriel knew it.

The door in front of him opened allowing him to enter the room. The guard closed the door behind Gabriel, leaving it to the surveillance team to keep an eye on the convict.

Inside the room was three booths with reinforced glass and a hole to speak through. In each booth sat a small desk and stool, both were colored a dull blue. There was a guard that stood beside the door, and a man staring at Gabriel through the glass of the second booth.

Gabriel assumed that the man was his guest on the grounds that no one else was in the other booths. Making his way to the booth the convict sat down opposite of the man, a frown on his face the whole time.

The man opposite of him had neon green hair that was most likely dyed. Green eyes, thin eyebrows, freckles dusting his cheeks, and a crooked smile on his face. He wore a button up long sleeved shirt with the collar down, sleeves rolled up, a black tie, and a black vest resting over the button up. Gabriel couldn't see it but he assumed the man was wearing a pair of black business pants and shoes.

"Hello, Gabriel." The man greeted with a smile.

"I take it that you're my visitor," Gabriel responded with a dull tone of voice.

"Of course I am," the man said gesturing to the two empty booths on either side of them, "Who else could your visitor be?"

Gabriel's jaw clenched, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man let out a small laugh, "You can call me Simon, and I want you to know what's going on in the outside world."

"I'm already being kept up to date with what's going on," Gabriel informed with a frown on his face.

"Not that outside world, Hawkie." Simon leaned forward in his chair, "The outside world I'm talking about thinks that you're just a softy that's too scared to create Akuma that kills willingly."

Gabriel tensed, "What are you talking about?"

"My outside world has done things that you've never thought of," Simon informed. "In fact, they've taken a liking to you."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, "Why is that important?"

Simon frowned, "It's important because it's not every day a crime boss takes notice of a disgraced fashionista." The man leaned back in his chair, and folded his hands behind his back, "Especially a disgraced fashionista that happens to be a supervillain."

A loud buzz filled the chamber and a deep voice began to speak, "Your time's up Mr. Jackson, please leave immediately."

Simon stood up from his stool, gaze never leaving Gabriel's, "Don't get too comfortable in here ok?"

With that Gabriel was left to his own thoughts and those that Simon had informed him of.

Ross breathed in the recycled air of the cabin. He had been on a flight to Paris for almost seven hours now, and they were now just outside of Paris. As much as the Secretary of State loved flying he couldn't help but hate the jet lag that followed. He took another sip of water that his aircraft provided and stood up, and made his way toward the cockpit.

Suddenly unsteady Ross grabbed onto the nearby chair for support, "Was that turbulence?" He shouted to the cockpit.

No answer.

Another period of shaking.

"Charlie? Was that turbulence?" He shouted again.

Again no answer.

Ross suddenly lost his balance as the plane began to tip to the left, causing him to fall on the seat he had been clutching before.

Ross watched at the cockpit door opened at the force, revealing a limp arm, "What the hell!?" Glancing into the window Ross gasped, the ground rushed up at the window. Without a second to respond Ross let go of the chair and covered his face with his arms, just as he did so the plane collided with the ground and sent Ross off his feet and toward the ground.

-Several Minutes Later-

Something cold and sharp grazed against Ross's throat.

He couldn't open his eyes, his throat was dry, and he wanted water.

"Is this him?" Someone asked.

He swallowed, it felt like sandpaper.

"Grab him." Someone else answered.

A sharp pain flared in his temple, and everything went silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Monarch

Muffled voices, that's all he could hear.

"...Monarch…."

Muffled footsteps, muffled laughter, muffled voices. They spoke about things Ross couldn't understand, he couldn't hear.

His throat was dry, it felt like sandpaper.

"...Ross..." Someone called out to him, their voice was feminine and authoritative.

"Wa….him up." the same voice spoke once more.

A sudden wave of cold water collided against his skin, causing him to jump and thrash against the coat of cold liquid.

"Good, he's awake now." The voice spoke.

Ross lifted his head and opened his eyes, his gaze glued to the source of the voice. In front of him stood four people, three of which wore black long sleeve shirts, cargo-pants, shoes, and a black ski mask. The lost one, who was most likely the leader, was a woman with chocolate shoulder-length hair, dark skin, and green eyes. She wore a silver sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants, and shoes. She also had a blue belt that held a silver waist cape around her waist.

Ross raised an eyebrow, "Who are you? Are you guys with Hydra?"

"You can call me Monarch, I'm the one who captured you, and no we are not with Hydra folks," The woman answered, "In a few moments, someone will enter the room and ask you a series of questions, you better answer them if you don't want to suffer." As she continued her sentence, his captor turned to her followers and nodded toward the nearby door.

As the four left, Monarch looked back at her captive, "Answer truthfully, it's the only way you'll get out of this relatively unharmed." and with that Ross was left alone in his room.

His blue eyes began to wander around the room in search of anything to get out of his present situation. The room was what looked to be twelve feet by eight feet, and had no windows, tables, or chairs except for the one he was currently chained to. The room had stone walls and was illuminated by four hanging luminescent lights, the only way in or out of the room was through a single metal door opposite of Ross himself. The muffled voice of Monarch was present on the other side of the door, most likely updating his interrogator on his condition.

Within seconds after he made that observation, the door handle clicked and the door itself was opened. Entering from the doorway was a rather tall old man, he wore a large, aged and worn, brown cloak and clutched within his skinny hands a silver walking stick that had an emerald lodged within the top and secured by branched of silver. He had brown hair, a long red beard, and tired brown sunken eyes.

"Greeting Thaddeus, I take it that your up and ready to talk." The old man began, "Call me Huntsman, you can call me the brains of this little operation, I have several questions I want to ask someone acquainted with superpowered beings, and you happened to fit the description best."

Ross raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't explain why my plane crashed in the suburbs of France."

"Ah yes," The old man laughed, "Sorry about that, Monarch can get a little… out of control from time to time."

Huntsman laughed for a moment longer before becoming serious, "Now for the questions, What do you know of the Miraculous?"

Ross, remembering Monarch's warning decided to test the man, "Not much, all I know-" Ross grimaced at a sharp pain in his chest, it was as if someone had pierced his chest with a blade.

"Don't try to test to me Thaddeus, I always win." Huntsman warned, "I've lived a life much more eventful than your encounters with the hulk."

Ross pain growing worse by the minute glanced at the man in front of him. The right side of huntsman's face was illuminated by a green glow, and following this glow, brought Ross a surprise. The emerald in the man's staff was what was causing the small light show.

The pain faded, and the light covering the man's face faded, "Let me ask again, What do you know about the Miraculous."

Ross took a breath of relief, "I...I know that their pieces of jewelry and… and that they grant power to the wielder."

"Thank you for being honest, honesty is very good." The old man appraised, "Now, what do you know about Gabriel Agreste."

Ross squinted at the man, "I probably know less than you." The old man shook his head, the green light, and the pain returned worse this time, causing Ross to scream at the floor in pain. This time, however, it was different instead of a sharp pain it was as if someone was dragging a sheet of thorns across his skin.

The old man shook his head, "I thought you learned your lesson the first time,"

Ross looked up at the man Panting, the pain slowly overwhelming him, "What… are...you…"

Hunter's staff dimmed slightly, the pain faded a little bit, "I am someone who had dealt with holders of the miraculous many a time… enough so, that it took its toll..." His eyes seemed to be recalling something from his past, something far away, something sinister.

"Azazel! Surrender in the name of God!"

"THE GUARDIANS HAVE LIED TO YOU! I SEE THE TRUTH! YOU DON'T, YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND...I need to do this…"

"Azazel! STOP! PLEASE!"

The memory faded to black, a tear threatening to escape the old man's eye. He took a long breath before turning his gaze back to the man in front of him, he opened his mouth to speak but a pounding at the door behind him grabbed his attention.

"I'll have to take a rain check, Mr. Secretary, I'll have to check in with you again tomorrow." He made his way toward the door and laid his hand on the handle of it before glancing back toward the man he had just been talking to, "I hope you'll be more truthful next time."

Once he left the room, Huntsman was met by Monarch, "How did it go?" she asked him with a small frown on her face.

"He is as knowledgeable about the miraculous as the general population." He answered with a hand gesture that requested the woman to follow him, she did so almost before she had been asked, "That makes things easier when it comes to gauging the knowledge of those with access to information." he ran a hand through his beard, a new thought entering his brain, "How are our partners in Queens?"

Monarch let out a sigh, "A little worse for wear, their boss was put into custody last night. But there are still fragments of their 'operation'."

"Stark will be quick to clean things up." Huntsman scoffed as they exited the hallway and entered a larger chamber. This chamber held equipment, food, information, and several computers, "Do we have anyone on the ground to grab valuables?"

Monarch nodded, "Yes sir, we currently have Rook and his team in position to begin cleanup."

Upon reaching a table in the center of the chamber, Huntsman stopped and grabbed a folder labeled 'Nathalie'. He scanned through the folder for a few moments, reading anything from her height, to what she could do as Le Paon, his gaze stopped when he read what team she had been assigned to, "How is Athena?"

"This will be her teams first time out in an actual operation." Monarch informed, "Their mission is relatively easy but in case things go south, I have a few of my men ready in nearby positions for support."

Huntsman nodded at the information, "I want you in the area as well, I have a suspicion that the Guardian has been preparing for Le Paon to reappear sooner or later."

Monarch nodded, "You got it, sir."

As the woman answered the old man, another man entered the chamber with four men at his back. The leader of the group had messy blonde hair that had been gelled back, a brown scarf wrapped around his neck and a black jacket with a white undershirt. He wore tore blue jeans, and brown business shoes. He had a tooth filled grin and slouched forward as if someone had just punched him in his gut. His left hand was stuffed inside his pocket, but his right hand played with a butterfly knife.

One of the four had brown hair wore a brown scarf, wife beater, and torn jean shorts. Another was bald and wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, business pants and shoes, and a brown scarf. The other two were clearly bodyguards, both wore three-piece suits, vendetta masks and had large clubs held within their hands.

The slouched man scanned monarch, his smile grew, "Well hello beutiful~"

Monarch scoffed, and waved the man off, "I don't have time for you Ray, I have my own orders."

"Ray," Huntsman spoke, attempting to grab the man's attention, "Tell me, why do you think I've summoned your group?" Ray frowned as Monarch turned to leave the chamber, his smile returned as his gaze drifted down the woman's backside, "Ray!"

"I Know what ya said, cool ya jets." The man said as he turned his gaze toward the old man, "I assume it's because we have an assignment."

Huntsman laughed, "Not just any assignment, I need your gang to create as much time as possible, election season is coming up and we don't was our pal Mr. Bourgious to win that victory."

Ray scratched the back of his neck, a ponderous look on his face, "Why not?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" The old man yelled out, "Now get out! All hands are on deck for this one."

As the four men scurried out of the chamber, Huntsman glanced back down to the file on Nathalie. It was good they had a miraculous on their side, it would at least make it easier to guess the guardian's movie, be it aggressive, or defensive he would now be able to close in on his goal.

Meanwhile across Paris, Fu waited inside the stadium where the Miraculous had first been unleashed. It seemed like so long ago, Marinette had broken through her shell for the first time, from Fu's perspective she had only gotten better as time had moved on. Adrien however, is a different story, While he has been an amazing superhero the fact that his father was the supervillain he was sent to defeat. He shook his head, and his mind turned back toward the present moment. He had summoned Ladybug and Chat Noir and ordered them to unite the other heroes almost half an hour ago, in the meantime, he had made his way to the stadium and has waited in the heroes to arrive.

The sudden sound of feet running grass grabbed Fu's attention. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the newly assembled team that he and Ladybug had created. Fu turned to the group of heroes behind him, a smile pulling at his lips, "Hello, you can call me Master Fu, I am the guardian of the miraculous."

Rena Rouge's jaw hit the floor, "Oh my god, there's a GUARDIAN OF THE MIRACULOUS!"

Queen Bee scoffed, "That's what he said Rena."

"No need to be so negative dude." Carapace interjected.

"Well, he had already stated who he is-" Queen Bee attempted to justify, but was cut off when Rena stepped toward the blonde.

"Well excuse me, princess!" Rena ROuge began, "Sorry for not knowing everything in the universe!"

Ladybug sighed and turned to the three arguing heroes, meanwhile, Chat seemed to glare at something at a far-off distance. Master Fu, knowing who's behind the mask, made his way over to the cat-themed hero and looked at him with a sympathetic gaze, "I know what you're going through is hard, but remember I am always someone you can talk to."

Chat seemed to nod and looked down at the older man, "Thanks for the offer." On that note, Ladybug returned her gaze to Master Fu and was soon followed by three others.

Now with their undivided attention, Master Fu began to explain the purpose of his summons, "As all five of you know, Gabriel Agreste has turned out to be Hawkmoth and has been put behind bars," Fu paused, his gaze hovering over Chat Noir for a few moments before returning to the rest of the group, "However, he has an accomplice, the Peacock. They are the source of the giant moth that appeared before his arrest."

Queen Bee raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean they created it?"

Master Fu nodded, "The power of the peacock is to create a beast to protect someone, it is created through their despair and other emotions."

Ladybug stepped forward, "So then why did you ask for us?"

The guardian closed the distance between himself and the group, "I asked for you five in hopes of expanding your knowledge about the miraculous you hold, as well as increasing your prowess when using its power." The Guardian turned toward Ladybug, "May I see your Yo-yo?"

Ladybug nodded and dropped it into Fu's awaiting hand. With a nod to the young hero, Fu grabbed the top and bottom of the Yo-yo and began to turn the top clockwise and the bottom counter-clockwise. With a quick glance up to the group, Fu saw the five heroes staring at him in wonder. Returning his focus to the Yo-yo, Fu gripped the sides of the spotted weapon and pulled the top away from the bottom. Within a single moment, the Yo-yo had been transformed into a staff, the top and bottom of the weapon had been separated by a thin pink shaft of light.

Fu gazed at the five shocked heroes, "All five of you have special abilities that are currently locked to you, all you need to do is to know what key you need to unlock it." With a small grin, he handed ladybug her Yo-yo, which quickly snapped shut after her hand touched the pink light. His grin was quickly replaced with a small frown, "However, before we can begin to unlock those abilities there is something else we need to address."

Queen Bee crossed her arms, "The Sokovia Accords…"

Fu nodded, "Sooner or later, we will have to make a decision and sooner is the safer option."

Carapace stepped forward, "Why is that?"

"Because if we don't make a decision soon," Master Fu began, "We will be hunted down and forced to stop being heroes," Fu turned his gaze to Chloe, "Miss Bourgeois, you are the most vulnerable since that incident with your mothers akumatisation."

Queen Bee turned her to the floor, "If I had known the danger I—."

"It's okay Miss Bourgeois, whatever we decide we will do so as a group." Master Fu replied, a kind smile gracing his lips, "So what course of action do you five want to take?"

Rena Rouge tilted her head, "Wait, you're not going to guide us on this?"

Fu nodded, "I have no miraculous and I am an old man, all I can do nowadays is protect the hiding spot of the Miraculous." He paused and took a breath, "You five are the people in the spotlight, the people that men like Tony Stark and Thaddeus Ross look toward when enforcing the Sokovia Accords." He swept his eyes over the group in front of him, "If you choose to sign the Sokovia Accords, you will be forced to follow whatever the United Nations says, on the other hand, if you choose to ignore the Accords you will be hunted down and arrested." He finished his sweep of the group in front of him and began to make his way back into the stands of the stadium, "This is your first test as a team, I will guide you from here on out but this is something you five will have to figure out on your own."

A sudden clank of metal above them caught the groups attention, their gaze snapped up toward the scaffolding of the stadium quickly noticing red and silver armor, as well as a blue glow in the chest. The metal form jumped down from the scaffolding and landed in the grass between the team and Master Fu. The faceplate soon lifted, revealing a slightly miffed Tony stark, "Did I crash the party?"

Ladybug stepped forward, "Not at all, Mr. Stark, what do you want?"

Tony crossed his arms, "I need to know where what your group is doing."

"They were answering my summons." Master Fu answered from behind the Avenger, causing Tony to turn toward the shorter man.

"Who are you?"

Master Fu walked past Tony and toward the group, "I am someone who helps to guide those with Miraculous, I—," Tony let out a scoff, interrupting the man's train of thought.

"Well you've done a pretty decent job with Gabriel Agreste, and the Peacock," Tony spoke, sarcasm dripping from his mouth at bringing up the aforementioned villain.

Chat Noir took a step toward Tony, "You don't know the story! I bet if you knew that it would-,"

Tony held up a single finger, shushing the hero beside him, "There's another thing, Gabriel Agreste's assistant a woman named Nathalie Sancoeur, has gone missing."

The group fell silent, Chat Noir most of all. He had noticed the day his father was arrested, Nathalie is suddenly missing and a window is smashed to pieces. While would love to think Nathalie had nothing to do with it, there was just so much evidence pointing to that she was involved. The only question Adrien has is whether she fled or was taken from the mansion, it didn't really matter in the short term, they had to find her. The only thing that matters in the long term is whether she is innocent or guilty, they would most likely find out when they found her.

"Oh and just in case you haven't forgotten, remember the fire from a while back?" Tony asked Ladybug, who nodded while glancing toward the ground, "I did a little digging into that power plant never got purified, and I figured out why it didn't."

The group collectively leaned in closer to the hero, silently asking for the reason. Tony, in response, took out a tablet and increased the viewing screen tenfold, allowing everyone to see it.

The video showed Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting against the Akuma. The heroes managed to corner the woman, Chat Noir tackled her just before being sent off the roof. Quickly afterward, it showed the woman throwing cards at Ladybug, each card being deflected toward the ground surrounding them. By the time the magician had stepped backward toward the doom, something shimmered in the air nearby.

"Did you see it?" Tony asked the group, and upon realizing that they hadn't he zoomed into the shimmering air, "Look closely."

Whenever that specific spot moved, so did the Akuma and as they did so the shape of the shimmer was able to be found. They could clearly make out a large witch's hat, and cape. Everything else was just too hard to make out to the group of heroes.

Rena Rouge gazed at the avenger in front of her, "Are you suggesting that the Akuma is still active?"

Tony nodded, "Yes I am."

Ladybug's jaw fell to the floor, "But how did I miss that I-." The ground suddenly began to shake, and the sound of an explosion and screams interrupted the young hero.

Tony's faceplate returned to its natural position, "Friday?"

"Suspected terrorist attack at the Louvre." The AI answered almost immediately.

Carapace took a quick glance at all of the group, "Let's go, dudes!."

Rena Rouge smiled fondly at Carapace, "Let's go! We have a city to save!"

With those words the six heroes made their way out of the stadium and toward the battleground, Unknowingly making their way to something they would never forget.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Court of Miracles

The six heroes made their way toward The Louvre, hell-bent on defeating whoever had created the explosion. As they leaped over yet another roof Ladybug's determined gaze found what looked like several people headed their way.

"Guys look alive!" She warmed, pointing toward the unknown figures. A small gasp of confusion overtook the group as they all gazed at the other group.

Tony let out a small grunt, "Friday, zoom the display in." With a quick reply from the A.I. Tony managed to see the other group clearly.

One of the figures was shorter than the national average, had short shoulder length hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore a black zip-up jacket and grey undershirt, with a black headset over her ears and a pair of red jeans. She had knee high boots with what looked like speakers strapped to the sides.

Another of the group had long brown hair and an industrial mask over her head. She wore a skin-tight leather outfit that exposed her shoulders with purple lining that went up to her upper arms, twice around her wrists, and going up from her waist to her collarbone, where it branched out to go around her collarbone. Her legs were supported one-inch high heel with purple lining going around her shins.

The third of the group had very short blonde hair, he wore a black headband over his head and a black bandanna over his mouth. He had a very short brown Pancho around his neck and a black sleeveless shirt, with pants and boots of the same color. He held two dark-grey buttons in his hands and had a determined look on his face

The fourth of the group was a woman wearing a long dark blue dress with sleeves and a peacock pattern at the bottom. She had high heels and dark blue leather suit underneath the dress, and a high collar around her neck. On her hips rested held a pair of dark blue foldable fans that had the same peacock pattern as the dress. The woman had determined gaze on her face with pink eyes and neatly combed over blue hair.

Tony turned his gaze toward the leader of the group. The leader of the group was a woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a pair of grey eyes that was surrounded by a dark brown mask. She had a brown leather suit that went up to her neck, it was light brown around her neck and the center of her collarbone. The light brown continued on her chest, under her breasts, and down to her waist before branching out toward the sides of her legs in a feather-like pattern. She had dark brown sleeves, legs, and boots. She had a golden brown bracelet around her wrist and held a bow and arrow in her left hand and a quiver over her right shoulder.

Tony glanced over his shoulder and at the five heroes behind him, "Be careful, it looks like the Peacock is with them!" The group nodded and began to grab their own weapons, "Be careful, one of them has a bow and arrow!" Almost imminently after Tony had warned the group about the long ranged weaponry, an arrow zoomed past his head and toward Carapace, who managed to block just in time.

"Dude- uh, Mr. Stark," The turtle yelled out, "Thanks for the warning!" Tony's iron helmet nodded as he turned his gaze back toward their opponents.

Tony raised his left arm and fired a repulsor blast toward the woman with the bow and arrow, the woman dodged and the peacock grabbed a fan, pulled off one of the foldable pieces, and threw it towards him with a dart. Tony barely managed to dodge before he was slammed down against to the roof by an unseen force, "Friday," Tony grunted, turning his head to attempt to see who had smashed him against the floor, "What's going on?"

"It seems as though your armor is being forced against the roof boss." the A.I. answered. The avenger moved his head to glare at his opponent when he noticed the girl wearing the industrial mask. She had a very concentrated glare on her face and her hand was outstretched toward him.

Athena turned toward Grav, "Don't let him get back up!" She then pointed toward Shiro and Shockwave, "You two take out Rena Rouge and Carapace! Peon you distract Bourgious," She turned her gaze back toward the closing in miraculous team, "I'll deal with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

The squad broke to deal with their enemies as the teams clashed. Shockwave yelled into her headset, creating a sonic boom that sent the two heroes flying, with Shiro quickly following them. Le Peon used her darts and fans to deny Queen Bee from assisting anyone, and Athena used her Bow as a bat as she clashed with the two leads.

Chat Noir swung his baton down toward the bow, which was quickly parried the older woman, "Tell me Chat Noir, how was it when you unmasked Hawkmoth?"Chat responded with a kick the woman's stomach, meanwhile, Ladybug used her yoyo to swing around a nearby chimney to get behind Athena.

In response, Athena grabbed an arrow and unleashed it right when Ladybug came around from behind the chimney. The arrow hit ladybug's stomach and exploded on impact, it sent her flying down into the nearby alleyway. Athena turned her gaze back toward Chat Noir, "Let me tell you something kid, if you and your team give up your miraculous we'll stop."

Chat raised his staff, "What do you want? Why attack the Louvre to only turn around and fight us?"

The two began to circle each other, a frown pulling at Athena's lips, "Have you ever felt the warmth of a loving family, the security of a roof over your head?" the woman's voice began to shake, "What about knowing that at the end of the day you will be known as a person?" Athena took a breath, "I had none of these things, not until I met Court of Miracles.. they're my family now." Athena raised her bow and fired three arrows in quick succession, signaling the restart of the struggle.

Meanwhile, down on the street Carapace and Rena Rouge battled against Shiro and Shockwave. While Shiro and Carapace fought each other to a standstill, Rena Rouge faced off against Shockwave. Using her enhanced abilities, Rena dodged a blast from her opponent and began to close the distance between the two. In response, Shockwave fired off another sonic wave and unzipped her jacket part way and quickly pulled out a combat knife. As Rena stepped into the striking distance she noticed the knife and attempted to sidestep the swing. Unfortunately for her, the swing grazed against her right cheek and with a small yelp, the fox managed to jump away from the shockwave and create a bit of distance between the two. Just before Shockwave could chase after the fox, a shield slammed into the woman's side and sent her flying a few feet.

"Aly- um... Rena, you okay?" Carapace asked as he managed to get besides his girlfriend. Rena gave a nod and ran a hand over her cheek, and glanced at her glove almost immediately after. The deep red smeared on her glove caused her to take a deep breath. Carapace looked between the two opponents, an idea arrived in his head, "How about we change dance partners?"

Rena smiled, "I agree, it's time for a change of pace!" With that, the two heroes switched opponents, Carapace fighting Shockwave and Rena Rouge against Shiro.

The doorknob clicked open, allowing Huntsman to enter Ross' room. He quickly closed the door and glared at the man, a focused look on his face. Ross glared back, an equally pissed off look on his face.

Huntsman's glare turned into a smile, "I hope you got some sleep." He grabbed the chair that had been recently placed in the room and sat down opposite of his captive.

As he did so, his robe moved enough for Ross to catch the glimpse of something that looked similar to gold attached to Huntsman's belt. It had four limbs and stood with its arms at its sides, Ross moved his gaze to Huntsman's own, "What are the golden statues for?"

Huntsman let out a small sigh, "You saw them then," with a small pause, huntsman grabbed one from his belt and held it up for Ross to see, "It's a lucky charm, something I've found to appreciate the good fortune I have had in my years."

Ross, skeptical decided to continue the topic, "How do they work?"

"Do you ask if the sky is blue, or the ocean is salty, it's less trouble to just let things be," Huntsman answered without missing a beat. He returned the charm to its spot before turning his gaze back toward Ross, "So, tell me, when are you gonna make Ladybug, Chat Noir and her crew sign the Accords?"

Ross simply grumbled at the question before answering, "It was going to be today, but seeing as how I'm tied up, that won't be possible."

Huntsman began to stroke his beard, "Intriguing… so I assume that you would have made them reveal themselves?"

Ross raised an eyebrow, "Reveal themselves?"

Huntsman shrugged, "It only makes sense, you can't hold heroes accountable if you don't know who they are." On that note, the staffs glow changed from the easter green to a deep blood red. With a deep breath, Huntsman stood up from the chair and made his way out of the room, "I have important business to attend to, don't go anywhere."

With that sentence, Ross was left alone yet again.

"Oh my god!" Queen Bee screamed in frustration.

She had been trying to assist Chat Noir for the past ten minutes but hadn't been able to get past Le Paon. She was faster, smarter, and had amazing reflexes, she had managed to block any attempt Queen Bee made to assist any of the team.

Le Paon, currently perched atop a chimney glared at the girl, "Chloe, stop it."

"Why should I?" The blonde yelled back in frustration.

Le Paon shook her head with disbelief, this girl didn't get it… or wasn't willing to realize, "You're outmatched, give up, you won't win this."

Queen Bee growled at the older woman, "Tell me that to my face!"

The young hero through her top, managing to wrap it around the peacock's leg. With a small grunt on Queen Bee's side, she pulled Le Paon off from the chimney and toward her.

Le Paon answered by throwing three darts toward the woman, with queen bee loosened her grip in order to dodge the peacock struck. Within seconds she had closed the distance and sent a very strong kick into the blonde's side.

Queen Bee fell off the roof with a loud scream, she reached out to the sky and grasped for anyone, anything to help. She felt the air weave through her blonde hair as she fell, her hand grasped at nothing. She closed her eyes, ready to feel the hit.

However, she never felt it. What she did feel however was a pair of arms wrap around her, and the wind suddenly stopping. Queen Bee opened her eyes to only see the blank glare of Le Paon, "Why did you-,"

"Chloe, listen to me." The peacock began, she glanced over her shoulder, " I am not the villain here, there's a man called Huntsman, he is the source." She let go of Queen Bee before continuing, "Tell the guardian, now GO! Athena can't know I told you this, GO!"

Queen Bee gave a small nod before turning away from the battle and using her top to retreat from the fight. Le Paon gave a quick sigh before returning to the fight, the wheels still turning in her head.

As she turned toward the roof she heard applause from a nearby alleyway. Laughter began to flood from the mouth of whoever was inside, it was a burst of deep, detached laughter. As the man left the alleyway, Le Paon managed to get a look at him.

Le Paon couldn't see much of the man's face since he wore a grey lion mask. The mask covered his upper lip up to his hairline but revealed a pair of bright and sinister yellow eyes. The mask was light grey and in the shape of a lion. The forehead of the mask was a silver crown with the zodiac symbol for Leo the lion. The man had neon green hair and a crooked smile. He wore a dark grey jacket and a silver scarf. the man was also wearing a pair of black business pants and shoes.

He clapped his hands, the crooked smile on his growing larger, "Bravo! Bravo!"

Le Paon raised a fan, "Who are you?"

The man's hands flew up in an instant. A frown pulling at the corner of his lips.

Le peon grabbed a dart from the fan, "Tell. Me. Your. Name!"

The man bowed to the woman in front of him, "Call me Zodiac. ."

Le Paon shook her head, "Get out of here, this is no place for-."

"Wait." The man yelled out, grabbing the woman's attention, "Be careful with Huntsman, he has more pawns than you think."

The sound of another sonic wave distracted the woman, long enough to when she turned back towards Zodiac, he was gone. Le Paon scanned the surrounding buildings before taking a deep breath and rejoining the struggle.

Tony groaned as he pushed himself off of the roof, managing to move his knee to help stabilize himself. He glared at the girl as she continued to use her powers against him, he slowly raised his arm and fired off a repulsor blast. The laser hit the girl's foot, causing her to fall forward and free Tony from her snare, "Oh my god! Friday, prepare to fire restraint."

"Yes, Boss." The A.I. Answered quickly. Tony raised his other arm, prepared to fire the restraining bolt when he screamed out in pain.

He looked down at his leg and found the source of the pain, three blue darts. He scanned his surroundings for the location of Le Paon and quickly located the woman.

The woman looked at her ally with a determined gaze, "Go, help out a shockwave, I got things here."

Grav gave a small nod before jumping off the side of the roof, toward the battlefield below. Meanwhile, Le Paon and Tony glared at one another, both determined to win the upcoming fight.

Tony could hear the small taps of rain hitting his helmet, causing him to look up at the sky. Sure enough, rain clouds had begun to cover the entire city in a sheet of rain. His gaze drifted back to the woman in front of him, "Are you guys with Hydra?"

Le Paon, a little damp from the rain, shook her head, "That's not something I am at the liberty of telling you."

The two began to walk opposite of one another, "You're not at the liberty to tell me? Do you not know?"

Le Paon frowned, "Would Hydra be this upfront about an operation, have they ever been?" Tony opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when a wave of lighting struck his chest and threw him to the ground.

Le Paon watched as Monarch landed next to the man, and one of her followers took of ruined gloves. and stepped on his armored neck with her boot. Monarch turned her gaze to La Peon, "Tell Athena to get out of here, Wolf we got what we needed."

Le Paon raised an eyebrow, "The Miraculous will chase after us though," she opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by Monarch once more.

"I and my men will cover your retreat," the pointed in the direction of Athena, "Now go!"

The peacock nodded and began to make her way toward Athena. In the meantime Tony use this moment of distraction to fire a repulsor blast up at the nearby follower, hitting him in the gut and sending him sliding to the edge of the roof due to the now pouring rain. With his other hand, he grabbed the woman's heel and pushed it off of his neck and rolled out from her reach, finally standing up again only a moment later.

Monarch stood in front of him, a small smile present on her face, "Why hello Mr. Stark, how wonderful it is that I get to meet you."

Tony raised his arm, presenting the repulsor to the woman, "Surrender."

The woman shrugged, "I won't surrender."

Tony frowned, "All right then." Almost immediately afterward an orange laser flew out of the repulsor and hit the woman in the chest, only for a bright purple light to appear in front of her. Realizing that the woman hadn't been hit, he raised his other arm and fired a second blast that was also blocked by the purple barrier.

"What the he-," Tony began to scream as electricity began to surround him. It felt as if he was running through a wall of thorns in nothing at all, he felt as if those thorns were pricking him all over. The edge of his vision began to cloud, and he could faintly feel a hand grab his shoulder.

"Sleep well, Mr. Stark." The voice whispered, Tony's limbs felt like jelly and went limp, everything went black and he crashed to the ground.

Simon gazed out the window in front of him, watching the rain race to the ground and cover the streets with a coat of water. His gaze drifted down to the wine in his hand, a smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"It seems that the court has begun making moves." He took a sip of the wine, his smile growing wider.

He turned to the nearby television set, his smile disappearing in seconds. The screen displayed a replay of the rooftop battle, and the loss the Miraculous had taken in the process.

Simon stared at his reflection in his glass, "I guess it's time I've gotten involved."

He glared out at the rain, oblivious to the incoming storm and the damage it would cause.


	10. Important question

Hello!

So after the latest chapter, I feel and have been told that all the new characters were a little confusing.

So, (as a begin to write chapter ten) I have a question for you all, would you guys like character Bios for all the new characters. I know that a wall of text isn't something many people would want to see, but if you feel as though it would help let me know in the comments.

Thanks for reading!

Rook_385


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Debts and History Pt.1

A pair of green eyes watched the bustling street in front of her, gaze searching for a moment to cross the street. Monarch let a sigh escape from her lips, She had changed out of her 'work clothes', and was now wearing a Jagged Stone hoodie, torn jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers. All in hopes of fitting in with the general population and find Ray. Why another team couldn't deal with something like this, she didn't know. All she knew was that Huntsman wanted her to find Ray and bring him back to home base.

As the light turned red, the many bystanders began to cross the street. As Monarch did the same she continued to think about herself and her role in the Court of Miracles. Why did she, a squad leader have to personally find and deal with Ray and his scarfed goons? Her gaze scanned the surrounding buildings, to her right sat many restaurants and dining areas. To her left sat many businesses, stores, and lead to an old residential area known for its shady characters.

She turned left and made her way into the neighborhood, a frown on her face the whole time. Monarch made her way down the sidewalk before something caught her eye, a bald man with a blue long-sleeved shirt, business pants, shoes, and a brown scarf. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was resting against the side of a building in an alleyway.

Monarchs frown deepened as she reached her left hand into her hoodie's pocket to warm her hands for a moment. She closed the distance between herself and the bald man, and with a determined gaze grabbed the man's attention.

"Excuse me, have you seen Ray recently?" Monarch asked with a kind, but determined gaze.

The bald man, upon realizing whom he was talking to tensed slightly, "Last I saw he was on his way to the brasserie down the street."

Great...

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." She told the man with a deadly glare.

She turned on her heel, made her way down the street, and toward the closest brasserie. She gave the bouncer her ID and soon entered the brasserie, gaze scanning for Ray and the brown scarf he never took off. Within moments she saw Ray's messy blonde hair, black jacket, and scarf. He was currently set up at the bar with several empty glasses nearby.

With a small groan, Monarch crossed the bar and sat down on the empty stool to the right of him. The bartender quickly took her order before leaving to grab what the needed, in the meantime, the brunette turned to Ray with a small frown on her face, "Good morning Ray, how have you been."

With a loud sigh, the blonde turned his head to look at the woman. He had a wild look in his eyes and a flush over his face, "How are you Monarch, I've been pretty good myself…"

Oh my god, he is drunk.

Monarch rested a hand on Ray's shoulder, and a small smile formed on her face, "How long have you been drinking?"

"Too long." Ray answered honestly, "I'm guessing that I'm needed at the warehouse?"

Monarch nodded, "Huntsman wants to see you, he wants to address all of the squad leaders."

"Shince when have I been conshidered a shqaud leader?" Ray asked, his head now wobbling slightly.

At this point, Monarch's drink had arrived, which she quickly chugged down, "Let's go, Ray, we need to get to work." She reached into one of Ray's pockets and left a hefty sum of money on the counter.

With a small groan from the man, Monarch hoisted him up and off the stool and began to drag him out of the brasserie. With a loud sigh, Monarch headed back the way she had come, eventually making her way to the edge of the river Seine.

The two were soon met by a small canoe with a man wearing a black long sleeve shirt, cargo pants, and black combat boots. Upon reaching the shore, Monarch and Ray climbed in. As the canoe slowly moved down the seine and Ray looked out toward the moving water, Monarch turned her head toward the ferryman and gave a single nod, Which was quickly returned.

"So…" Ray began, turning his attention back toward Monarch, "I assume you were sent to bring me to Huntsman."

"You sobered up quick," Monarch noted, "An yes, you're right, I was sent to bring you to Huntsman."

"But why?" Ray questioned with a groan, "My groups been getting ready for a big raid but you guys just had to get in the middle of things huh!"

Monarch let out yet another sigh at the man, "I don't know what to tell you, you have your mission we have ours!"

Ray's mouth went agape for a few moments, before a scowl overtook his face, "My mission is to create as much chaos as possible! And with a Secretary of State missing and explosions on the streets, it's a little hard to carry out an operation without getting destroyed by police and other law enforcement."

Monarch opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when the ferryman shushed them both, "We have arrived."

While the two had been arguing, they had failed to realize that they had entered a small hidden tunnel underneath the oldest bridge crossing the Seine, the Pont Neuf. From here the two made their way off of the canoe and into the stone walkway beside the water, as the two walked Ray gazed over his shoulder at the Ferryman a look of confusion on his face.

"Who is he?" Ray asked, turning his head back toward Monarch's.

Monarch, who was leading the two reached out and pushed a piece of stone further into the wall. Within moments a segment of the wall sunk beneath the ground and revealed a staircase.

Monarch turned to look at the man behind her, "He is part of the court, someone who helps to bring squad leaders to home base."

Without giving Ray a moment to absorb the information, Monarch began to descend the staircase. As did so, Ray began to note how old the stairwell felt. The air smelled old and dusty, the stairs themselves seemed worn with the edge being smooth and rounded from thousands of feet using them throughout the cities history, even the walls were worn, with them turning to dust, falling apart or ending up out of place.

As they finally left the staircase they entered a candlelit room. The room had six pillars holding the roof up, with four torches on each pillar. On the edge of the room sat several sarcophagi, some were open revealing skeletons while others were still sealed shut.

As Ray noticed the sarcophagi, he took several steps backward, "We're in the catacombs aren't we?"

Monarch grabbed a nearby torch off a pillar and looked over her shoulder, "An isolated area but yes, we are."

Ray quickly crossed the room until he was beside Monarch, "Then what about the warehouse awhile back?"

Monarch let out a small hum as she looked for the correct pattern on a nearby wall, "We needed an area to quickly, and discreetly interrogate Theaddus Ross." She pushed an out of place stone back into place and watched as it parted into another pathway, "But now that we've made our presence known, we've begun to move back here."

They began to make their way through the pathway, Ray gazing at the walls with amazement. Many skulls lined the walls, similar to something you would read in a book about magic or medieval times. As they walked through the tunnel a small amount of light began to filter through a small doorway in the path.

The door was large, metal, and had a keypad next to it. Ray was a little confused as to how they got electricity down this far but decided that hasn't been the weirdest thing he's seen from this group.

Monarch stopped just before the doorway, turning her head to look over her shoulder and toward Ray, "You cannot speak of what is beyond this door, ok?"

Ray nodded, "Don't speak about the secret lair, got it!"

With a small nod, Monarch turned back toward the door, press five numbers on the keypad before pressing the enter button. Within seconds the door had begun to slide open, revealing the inside of the Court of Miracles, their people, and their operations.

The room was filled with a wall of computers that showed different artifacts from different museums, Ladybug's earrings, Chat Noir's ring, and Gabriel Agreste's prison. Other than the wall of computers the room featured a table with files, a map of Paris, and a map of New York and the surrounding areas.

Ray continued his gaze across the room, eventually finding two figures off on the far side of the chamber. One of them, Huntsman, stood nearby the center table holding a file labeled Gabriel Agreste. The other figure was a woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, grey eyes and a determined gaze. She wore a brown zipped up Jacket with the sleeves rolled up, revealing a golden brown bracelet around her wrist. She also wore black jeans and brown knee-high boots. Ray didn't recognize her.

"Ah, Monarch, Ray, welcome to our little part of the Parisian Catacombs!" Huntsman greeted upon noticing the two.

Monarch waved at the old man, "Found Ray drunk, he sobered up quick though."

"Thanks for the compliment," Ray responded, making his way inside the room.

The unknown woman waved at the two, "Thanks for showing up nonetheless."

Monarch shrugged, "No problem Athena."

Ray, realizing who she was, took in a breath before turning toward Athena, "So you're the person who fought Chat Noir! What was it like?"

Athena shrugged, "It was… all right I guess, he fought pretty well… was a little predictable though, why?"

"I'm a little bit of a fan of his style." Ray admitted, "Anyway, what are we doing here?"

The three turned toward Huntsman who had made his way to the wall of computers, he turned to look over his shoulder, "We're gonna make a move on the miraculous."

Ray's jaw dropped to the floor, "We're gonna what?"

"Not directly, of course, we just need to bait them in." Huntsman began, turning his gaze toward the screens once more, "If we bait them out into an enclosed space and ambush them, I'm sure it would work."

"All due respect sir, but the miraculous are unparalleled when it comes to their power," Monarch protested, "How are we supposed to fight them when the entire team is there, we barely one last time?!"

Huntsman turned toward the group, jaw practically hitting the floor. He glances at his comrades as a frown took his face, "Do you really have that much doubt in me?" He lifted his robe, revealing three golden figures. The same ones he had shown Ross the previous day, "I have enough power to create life, the three you fight beside I created!"

Athena let out a small gasp, "you're telling me…" she couldn't finish her thought, it didn't matter though. Huntsman knew what she meant.

"Yes Athena, the three you know as Grav, Shiro, and Shockwave were all created by using the magic I've known since many years ago." He paused for a moment, taking in the groups reaction, "There is an old saying, beware an old man in a profession where men die young."

He took a breath and looked down at the table, using his staff to stand. Ray glanced at the two women before stepping forward, "You've been paying my gang handsomely for supplying you guys with what you need, but judging on how you've invited me here I guessing there's something you want me and my outfit to do."

Huntsman nodded, "I want you and your group to free Gabriel Agreste from his prison."

Ray let out a small yelp and the prospect, "Huntsman, I know you have a lot of faith in us, but regardless of the miraculous the security is too tight for a group my size."

"That's why Monarch, Athena, and I will assist where needed," Huntsman responded.

Athena stepped forward, "Why do you even want Gabriel Agreste, he's not that great of a villain anyway."

Huntsman seemed to smile, "He's the bait."

Monarch frowned, "The bait for what?"

"The miraculous." Ray realized, "He wants the miraculous." He suddenly looked up at the old man in front of him, "Why would you want the miraculous anyway?"

"Let's just say that there are… mistakes from my past that I want to rectify." Huntsman's gaze fell to the floor for a few moments before bringing to back to the three, "But never mind that, we need to focus on steps to acquire the Miraculous."

Monarch raised an eyebrow, "How will we do that?"

Huntsman moved his staff and pointed the tip toward a prison located on the outskirts of Paris, the one that was holding Gabriel Agreste, "If we want to get the miraculous, we'll need to draw them out into the open." He moved his gaze back to the group, "If we succeed we'll have Gabriel and at least one miraculous holder, preferably Ladybug or Chat Noir."

Monarch let out a confused sigh, "Why do we want Gabriel back out, hasn't he caused enough problems for Paris already?"

Huntsman let out a small laugh, "That's exactly why he needs to be freed," Huntsman began, "if we take him alongside Chat Noir or Ladybug there's a chance that we could learn about where the Guardian is hidden."

"You keep mentioning this guardian, who is he?" Ray questioned the old man in front of him.

Huntsman nodded his head to Ray's question, "Sorry Ray, I forgot that your not as involved into this organization as the other two here," he took a breath before continuing, "For as long as this organization has existed we have had one singular goal, to attain the Miraculous from the Guardian." He began to make his way around the table, "The Guardian is a secretive man or woman who guards the miraculous against outside threats, their also the one who decides when someone deserves and get to use said miraculous."

"How do you know about the guardian then? Ray asked with a questioning tone, "They have to be very secretive to avoid the likes of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I've been… involved with the guardians in the past, but times have changed and we are enemies." Huntsman answered, "Now enough questions, let's get on to the specifics of the plan."

A pair of brown eyes slowly pulled themselves apart, revealing a tan ceiling with dark grey floral print. Tony raised a hand to his head, it was pounding as if someone whacked him with a hammer.

A faint scent of herbal tea drifted through the air and soon grabbed the avengers attention. Tony moved his gaze across the room and took in his surroundings. He was currently on a bed that was located in the center of the room, however, as his gaze moved Tony took note of a few of his surroundings. The first of which was a phonograph that sat atop a dark brown dresser. He noticed other things as well, a pair of small potted plants that lead to an outdoor balcony and a door leading outside of his current room.

Tony let out a small groan, his head hurt like hell. Whoever shot lightning at him was a very powerful person, he may even need to call backup. Thoughts of backup soon brought on thoughts of the battle itself, the way it had played out, and most importantly the villain's goals.

Their team had been totally unprepared for the villains, they definitely had experience. It was almost as if they were puppets to their own skill, especially when it came to Grav, Shockwave, and Shiro. Those three had complete knowledge of how to fight in a group or by themselves, but where had they gotten their abilities?

For Shockwave, Tony remembered seeing the speakers and headphones. Thus Tony believed that her skill set was all mechanical based, how much energy used, how heavy the equipment will be, etcetera etcetera.

Then there was Grav, she had completely immobilized him for the majority of the fight. It was as if the weight of the earth had stopped him from moving, maybe she was able to manipulate gravity. From what he saw, her only weakness could possibly be hand to hand combat.

Shiro was a completely different matter entirely, he had no powers from what the Avenger could see. However, from the limited glimpse he got while pinned against a rooftop, Shiro was an amazing hand to hand fighter. One who could probably threaten Cap on a good day. Tony's gaze fell to the floor, he was still bruised from Siberia, inside and out. He picked his head back up as soon as he heard the echo of voices as they drew closer to the room he was currently in.

Tony turned his body toward the door just as it swung open, revealing the short Tibetan man from the night prior. He wore the same Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and shoes. In his hands he held a cup of steaming tea, he quickly noticed that Tony was staring at him and moved away from the doorway, towards the avenger.

As he did so, Tony was able to catch a glimpse of Chloe Bourgeois. She seemed to be clutching her right side, a sour look on her face, and a defiant glare in her eye.

"I'm happy to see you awake Mr. Stark." The Tibetan man began, "Tea?" He held the cup out towards Tony, who grabbed the cup almost immediately.

"So where am I, the secret base for the Miraculous team?" Tony took a sip before continuing, "Because it looks like an old house to me… the decor's pretty nice though."

Fu smiled, "It is an old house, my house to be exact." He smiled before continuing, "While I would like to talk about interior decorating with you, We have something else to talk about."

Tony took another sip of the tea, "I assume it's about the group we lost against."

Fu nodded, "Correct, it's about them." Master Fu stood up, and glanced at Chloe, "Mainly about their leader, Huntsman."


	12. Not an Update

Hello people!

This is for those of you who are waiting for a new chapter of any one of my Miraculous Ladybug fanfictions. While I had fun writing them in the past times have changed and I've decided to leave the fandom.

I thought long and hard when it came to this decision, almost for a whole month in fact. My decision ultimately came down to two factors.

My interest & Enjoyment of the show: As time had gone on my enjoyment in the show got to a point where I stopped watching, my interest mirrored that I found myself leaving the fandom and already turing to other fandoms such as MHA, RWBY and others.

The fun of writing: When I write I try to enjoy what I am doing, but as it came to the later chapters of all my stories I found myself not enjoying what I was doing. It's just not fun for me to write for the ML community anymore.

I know that a lot of you came from stories such as 'Bronze Fox' 'Shuffle' and 'Demons' I hope that you don't hate me for this sudden update, but i'll never forget the growth I had when writing these stories.

Thanks for Everything,

Rook_385


End file.
